


Colors Fade

by Bekaoperetta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Elements, F/M, Tenthousandth!, non-canon timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekaoperetta/pseuds/Bekaoperetta
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt.Soulmates are marked with a black bruise. It’s the first place you touch. When you do they fade into brilliant shades of purple and blue.This fic has a vague destination and I hope to write a chapter a week until we get there. We shall see!





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak has a closet full of sweaters and pants. Most people who ask assume correctly. Her mark is the reason. It covers her entire left side and bands around her back. It covers under her arm. It's a lot.  
   
She wasn’t ashamed of it exactly, just… things would be a lot easier if it was her palm or shoulder or something that made sense. In the winter her wardrobe was welcome. Now though…. she regrets the full neckline of her cardigan. 

Dusk settles over Starling. Then less than three blocks to her studio apartment from her bus stop the unmistakable sound of a gunshot causes her to scream. She can hear running too, but can’t tell where it’s coming from. 

Felicity decides to run the remaining three blocks home heals be damned. At the mouth of the alley she’s slammed into and whirled around. 

“Let me go or I’ll shoot her.” The wakadoo with the gun shouts.  
   
“Frack! Frack! Explicatives! Frack! This is so bad!”

There’s a red arrow pointed at her and a lithe man in a red hood stands behind it.   
“You really don’t want innocent people involved.” He warns. 

A cluster of steps against the pavement hit her ears.   
“You’re alone and outnumbered Junior.” Two, of the now gang of thugs step into her line of sight. “Run along now and we’ll let you live.” 

“Sorry I’m late. Odds are now ours though.” A small blond woman in black with a staff steps out of the shadows poised for a fight.

“It’s six against two.” Rent a thug snorts. 

“Eh, I’m easily worth four men.” She smirks. 

“Probably more.” Red chimes in. 

“Let the girl go.” She says with no room for argument. 

“Not happening.” 

As though she can’t hold herself back any longer she lunges towards the man. Red rolls his eyes and looses his arrow. It narrowly misses and ends up imbedded in the wall. 

He cleverly uses the bow to block the punches thrown by the thugs advancing on him. “You could have at least waited for The Arrow!” She hears over the fray. 

As though on cue a green arrow flies through the foot of her captor has the man loosening his hold. She looks up to see green jumping from the rooftop. 

Regaining her wits Felicity slams her elbow into Wakadoo’s stomach. He stumbles back. His hand takes her by the throat, but doesn’t do much damage. The Arrow having landed takes a swing that has him unconscious. Like a hydra two more men break away from their respective fights to take him on. In less time than she has to think. The Arrow shoots at the roof he’d just come from and grabs her by the waist. 

Without waning they’re lifted off the ground and her brain becomes a scrambled mess because, HEIGHTS! She knows she just let out the most unflattering squeal. She grabs onto him, holding on as tightly as she can.  
   
“Are you alright?” His voice is menacing, technology altered, but his eyes are kind. 

“I-“ she tries to regain her composure to secure her thoughts and give him an honest assessment, but she can’t. She feels more than fine she feels amazing! “Uh, yeah. I’m great. Perfect even.” 

The warm fuzzy feeling grows more and more intense until it’s stifling. 

“Miss-“ she hears before she loses the strength in her legs. His strong arms are back around her and she really, really likes that. “Canary, Arsenal, I’m headed back. Spartan, have medical ready.”

“I’m-“

“It’s alright.” He says softy and it’s a beautiful voice when it’s not all growly and modified. “Um, thank you.”

“Oops.” Is the last thought she has before things start to go black. 

“Hey, hey, sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?” She tries. She does. “Spartan, she’s in and out of consciousness. I don’t see any blood, but she’s- she’s got a lot of layers on.”

“You can’t take her on the bike like that.”

“I know that.” He growls. It’s sexy. She must have said that out loud too, because the look he gives her has her turning to goo. The fire in her veins doubles and her whole body seems to be itching. It’s all too much. Way too much. The darkness overwhelms her once again.   
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
Oliver really doesn’t want to jostle her if she has any wounds, but there's no other way to get the girl off the roof top. He takes the stairs two at a time and the exit into empty alley away from the fight. She starts mumbling and his heart speeds up.

"Hey Sweetheart, can you hear me?" her response is pretty incoherent. "Can you tell me your name beautiful?"

In the van Diggle screeches to a halt and she finds the strength to grab a hold of him. "It's okay you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he promises.

Dig jumps out of the van an attempts to take her from his arms. Oliver hands him his bow instead.

"I got her. I got her." Dig gives him a wary look before getting back into the driver’s side of the van. 

Oliver holds her close as Dig swerves around the glades. He simultaneously checks for wounds. Her sweater is entirely too bulky for this weather, but relieved he notes there's still no sign of blood. "Dig I can't see where she's hurt."

"Oliver man, you don’t look so good." Dig says.

"I'm fine. He bites out, but can't completely ignore the buzzing feeling under his skin. It doesn't matter right now what happens with this girl is more important. He tucks her tightly to his chest as Dig slams on the breaks.

"We're taking the scum to the precinct." he hardly notices Sara say over the coms. 

"We're at base." Dig replies before punching in the code to the basement.

Dig seems to be keeping a much clearer head than him. He's moving efficiently in the space while Oliver can't seem to take his eyes away from her. "She's burning up." Dig says. He hadn't noticed. "Get some ice from upstairs." he must have given Diggle a hard glare, because Diggle snaps. 

"Go, man!" Reluctantly he leaves her. With each step the buzzing becomes more noticeable. It itches. It's almost painful. 

At the bar he fills an entire beer pitcher full of ice and quickly makes his way back. The scream that comes from the foundry has him running. He can see them from the top of the stairs she's writhing on the table as Diggle works to get her sweater off. The anger that fills him is primal. "She's overheating! Oliver!" something sharp and logical reminds him Dig is only trying to help the girl. 

Oliver sets the pitcher on a cart next to the med table and works to calm her down running a hopefully soothing hand across her forehead. He smiles as her expression softens. 

"Shit." Diggle says. Oliver looks over to see where he's pulled up her sleeve. The dark purples and blues on her forearm are prominent.

"She's in the mate change." his brain short circuits. Diggle lifts up the corner of her shirt and sure enough her side is covered. "Oliver we have to get her back to her mate." irritation rises in him.

"No. She's not going anywhere."

"Oliver the change is hard. Especially on a women and her mark is big. It's going to really bad for her. Even if he is a criminal-"

"That bastard held a gun to her head. No. No!" He’ll fight him before he lets Dig take her.

"Hey!" Sara shouts. They both look up to see her and Roy. "What's going on?"

"She touched her mate."

"Shit." Sara echoes.

"We are not giving her back to the man who was going to use her to get away."

"Oliver-." Dig tries.

"NO!"

Roy takes a step back.

Sara takes a step forward and grabs Oliver’s hand. He tries to pull it away, but she takes his glove with her.

"Oh my God." Roy says and when Oliver looks down he sees purple and blue. He's changing too. Clarity and resolve fill his entire being. 

Roy recovers first. "Guess this means we're not taking her back."

"I don’t think he’s her type anyway." Sara smirks.

"That explains a lot." Diggle says. "Oliver-"

"I'll take care of her." he promises


	2. Chapter 2

He has a soulmate. The words echo in his head and the rest of the world seemingly fades away. She's beautiful. Bright pink lipstick and blond hair. He catalogs anything he can see. Yellow nail polish. He smiles curiously. Is yellow her favorite color? She's bright. He thinks.

“Robbery on 10th and Lincoln.” The police scanner echos through the basement. “Suspects are wearing masks with playing cards printed on them.”

“Reston.” Roy says and takes off towards the stairs. 

Diggle meets his eyes "I'll take care of her." he repeats. Dig gives him a sharp nod. 

“Don’t let her get too warm. Use the Lidocaine if she needs it. She’s going to hurt. You won’t be able to help her completely.” Oliver nods along taking Digs directions seriously. He doesn’t like the idea of her being in pain. 

Diggle's face is replaced by Sara’s. “Here.” She sets a chair next to him. Sara wears her mask to cover her mark.

“You never told me about…” she knows he means. It changed while she was… away.

She glances at the stairs wanting to catch up with Dig and Roy. He also senses her hesitance.

"Later." She punches her com. “Dig wait up.” Her boots clank against the stairs as she leaves. 

Oliver looks down to see he's still holding the girls hand. There's a deep frown on her face that gives away her discomfort. He doesn’t like that. 

If she wasn’t his soulmate maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. He breaks everything he touches. He doesn’t know her name, but he does know she deserves better than him for a soulmate. Soulmates are supposed to complete each other. How could he ever be enough for anyone?

Diggle met Lyla in Afghanistan. He recalls their marks. They’re almost identical. A hand print at the elbow and the arm print goes all the way to their fingertips. She’d pulled him into a trench to avoid heavy fire. Saved his life.  
Marked him forever. Diggle would have died if it weren’t for Lyla.

He's pulled form his thoughts. Her breath comes in sharp pants and she groans. "Hey it’s okay." he says. Unsure if she can hear or if it's helping. God he never paid attention in biology. Something about pheromones and proximity and balance. Hoping he's doing something right he takes her face in his hand and leans down touching his forehead to hers. "It's okay Sweetheart. I've got you. I'm here."

It works until it doesn’t and her hands find him. One wrapping around his arm and the other at the base of his neck trapping him in place. Her hold is strong and he finds it tethering him to her in unthinkable ways.

She sobs and his eyes fly open. He can see it on her face she's hurting and something in him breaks at the thought. 

He remembers what Dig advised and tears himself away from her to get the Lidocaine.

Her hands follow after him wanting. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hold on." he says and sprints to the locked cabinet. The key is in the desk. Shit.

"Hold on." he begs. He should have had it ready. She cries out in pain again and it takes all of his strength to go to the desk and not back to her. "I'm coming sweetheart. It's gonna be okay." he implores through his task. The  
injection in his hand he tries to be more careful on his way back.

The tears down her face split his heart in two.

"Hey, hey, hey…" at the sound of his voice so close she's sitting up. "It's okay." It feels like anything but. 

He wants her to lay back down, but she's wrapping her arms around him and burrowing into his neck. "I've got you." her grip gets tighter in jolts and he knows it's not enough. He's not enough. Without overthinking it. He pushes the injection into her hip. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

After a few moments she relaxes. Though not enough to make him move. It is working though. As if it's his own he feels weariness seep into her bones.

Eventually things are calm again and he feels a contentedness he never has before. He lays her back down onto the table before siting in the chair.

Oliver knows he's staring and it's probably really creepy. He can't really bring himself to care. She has to be okay. He thinks. She will be. He'll make sure of it.

"Oliver." he looks up to see Dig standing over them. "You okay man?"

"Uh- yeah."

"It's almost morning. Team hit the showers."

"Reston?"

"We got him."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't-"

"No. Oliver this is not something you need to apologize for. Do you want me to drive you guys to the mansion?" Walter would probably have just arrived for breakfast. It being Saturday, Thea would be out until noon. Even if she is his soulmate it might be a bit presumptuous to bring her home.

"No, uh that’s okay."

Sara comes out of the showers in normal clothes and wet hair. Roy is putting away his quiver.

"You guys should take the weekend. We can pick back up Monday."

"You got it man." Dig slaps his shoulder. If you need anything…"

"Thanks."

"Cool." Roy says. "Later Boss."

Sara smirks and they watch the boys leave. 

"I'm glad you found her. We need people in our lives who don’t wear masks. People who can harness the light still inside of us."

"There's no light left in me. Everything I've done-" he sighs. "-maybe with her I can get it right this time."

"Redemption's a heavy burden to put on a person."

"I'm just saying that maybe if I can do this right I won't have been a complete screw up." Sara gives him a hard look. She's got a point to make. He can see it.

“The League was cruel. Any touch was harsh, but Nyssa was different. Her father wouldn’t accept that her mate was a woman, because that meant she wouldn’t give him blood heirs. So, what we had was… secret. All she did was trace it. One finger tip. From my temple to my ear. So slowly, it burned and we couldn’t hide anymore.”

“Is that why you left?”

“It’s why no one will come here to find me either. Oliver, my head felt like it was going to explode that whole day. The pigment change is overwhelming, but the hormones and- Oliver her body is getting ready for children.” That reminder sends his thoughts into a tailspin. Sara takes his hand to pull his attention back. “The change does a lot more to her than it does to you. I just want you to really understand what that means.

"You're life is bigger than just you. You've gotta remember that. Especially with what we do." she gives him a small smile before grabbing her bag to leave. 

Sara’s words cut through as intended. What’s happening now… everything is going to change.

Everything has changed. Already. They'd been chasing Reston and his gang for a month and he'd stayed behind while the team went after them. It meant nothing in that moment. There was no choice to make.

Every time she moves he notices. He begins to creep himself out a little. It is weird how she draws him in. He wanders the foundry. Intent on finding another focus until she wakes up. He shoots tennis balls and solders the more shafts and arrow heads together. Distracted he almost burns his finger off. There is no choice to make. What the past has made him. Who he's decided to be… meant nothing in that moment. He knows exactly what Sara means. His soulmate and her well being are more important than the team. Does he give up the Arrow?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He kicks the wall hard. Who the hell is he if he's not the Arrow? It's not possible to do the whole "settle down with a wife and kids" thing if your fighting crime every night. Eventually she'd resent the cold bed this life brings.

But he's not done! The City is in worse shape than before after the partially successful undertaking. Gangs are rising up everyday. Not to mention scam artists trying to take advantage. The mob retaliation. It's a mess. Can he be the Arrow and Oliver Queen?

"Hey Boss!" Roy takes the steps two at a time. "How's sleeping beauty?"

"Seems to be okay."

"Saturday night crew is setting up. Doors open in an hour."

"I didn't think she'd be out this long."

"Is that… normal?"

"I don't know."

Roy stand there awkwardly. "I'll let you know when we're closed.

"Thanks Roy."

He nods and heads back upstairs. 

What happens to Roy if he stops the team?

Sara and Dig, they've all become family.

Can he be the Arrow and Oliver Queen?

The thought makes his head hurt and he leans down to rest it on their connecting hands. 

He didn’t realize he'd fallen asleep until she begins to grumble incoherently. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes the music isn’t playing upstairs. Immediately he sits up. She's okay! Relief washes over him and something tugs at him.

"Frack! Good God, Wa-" She props herself up on her shoulder. Her hand swings around to grab her head.

"Let me help you." he stands and reaches for her. She lets him help her sit up with her legs dangling from the table unable to reach the floor.

Emotions flit across her face as she tries to comprehend. Surprise, anger, confusion.

He wants to say something, but his brain is a blank slate of nervousness. He pushes down the relentless urge just to simply kiss her.

She finally settles on trepidation.

"Mr. Queen?" he blinks back surprise.

"Um. Oliver."

She nods. Disbelieving. "Oliver." she's trying to put pieces together. Her eyes fall from is down to his suit. Then fly back up.

"Are you the hood?"

He grimaces. "I prefer the Arrow."

"Right. Yeah, the hood doesn’t sound half at threatening." She admits her gaze flits around the room. "You saved my life." she remembers suddenly meeting his eyes again. "Then I passed out." she shies away embarrassed.

"I thought you were hurt so we brought you here."

"but I'm not?"

"Not exactly." he says. Following instinct he takes her hand in his. The blue and purple in her palm and reflected in his own and seeing it fit so perfectly. That nameless thing roars to life it's akin to want. Warmth fills his heart and he expects she feels the same.

The girl closes her eyes and holds them shut.

"Uh-"

They open quickly.

"Okay. Okay this is real." she slides off the table and starts to walk towards the center of the basement. He begins to follow, but she turns around. Seeing him she turns back. She starts to pace. He wants to give her space. This is a lot, but she's getting worked up. When she turns back he sees panic on her face.

The need to fix that overwhelms him. He steps forward and she unintentionally meets him.

"What's your name?"

"Felicity."

It's perfect. It fits her. "Felicity." he says smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry. This is-"

"A lot." he supplies.

"Insane! One minute I'm headed home from work. The next I'm meeting my Soulmate. Who surprise, is my billionaire boss and also happens to be the local vigilante!"

He's her what!? "That's crazy, right? I mean one of those is a rom com trope. All of them- that’s that's-"

His brain makes a connection.

"Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes. How-"

"Walter Steele, he recommended you for- for technical help."

"Help like-" she gestures to the room around them.

"Yeah. Laptop had bullet holes. I needed information off it." he'd changed his mind. It was too dangerous to bring anyone else on.

"So, Mr. Steele knows."

"No. Um, just the team."

"Red. And Canary?" she must have caught some of the previous day.

"Arsenal, Canary, and Spartan."

"Your family doesn’t know?"

"No. No. They can’t know. I need them safe and far away from this."

Her expression goes eerily solemn. "What is this?"

That's a loaded question. He isn’t sure how to answer. Felicity looks at him earnestly. Like she knows as much. So he gives it thought. Maybe it started to right wrongs, maybe it was thrill, maybe it was something else, but it all could have stopped after the undertaking. And it might have if Tommy hadn't- he shakes away that line of thought.

"Penance." he answers. Making up for wrongs. His- his fathers- the scum that poisons the city. He can make up for it. He will make up for it. Can he be the Arrow and Oliver Queen?

She swallows and he can't read her response. Her arms are drawn up around her waist. "Where are we?" she looks up towards the stairs. "Oh! Sorry is that like classified info. I totally get it if you don't-"

"No." he chuckles. "Uh- I mean I obviously don’t tell just anyone, but Verdant is upstairs."

"Your night club. That's clever."

"Thanks."

"Do you uh- want a drink?"

She smirks in amusement. "Um-"

"That wasn't-" he mentally curses. "I didn't mean- that wasn't supposed-."

"It's okay."

"You've been out for a while and I thought maybe you'd want something."

"I- I think I just want to go home."

"Right. Yeah. Um- let me change and I'll drive you.

"Oh, that's alright I don’t live far."

"Felicity it's the glades. At night."

He can see she wants to fight him on it. "Considering how I got here in the first place I guess I don't have much of an argument."

He grins and rushes to the bathroom. It takes him longer than he'd like to get out of the suit. He takes the fastest shower of his life and grabs the cloths on the top of his trunk.

Oliver finds Felicity studying one of the arrows he'd just made.

"You make these?" she sounds impressed.

"Yeah. I learned on the island."

Concern is written on her face. "I'm sorry you went through that."

He nods unsure of what to say. Oliver extends his purple hand to her and she takes it in hers. That fulfilling contentedness flows between them again.  
Upstairs, there are a few employees have started to set ready for Sunday night. How much time did they lose? 

The car ride to her place is the exact opposite of their time in the foundry. Felicity is silent save to give him a few directions.

"Just so you know. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not gonna go to the police or the news or anything."

"Thank you."

She opens the door and he suddenly doesn't know what to do. Something tells him to stay in the car, but he doesn't want to let her out of his sight either.

"Felicity, um- tomorrow, you should take the day off." she looks as though she's about to protest. "I'll take care of it." he promises.

"Thank you. Good Night, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver."

"Oliver." she concedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! 
> 
> Chapter Two! That was unexpected, but the story came easily enough.  
> I have no idea where this is going to go. I hope you'll stick with me and find out. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! You guys are awesome!  
> You can also find me on tumblr @bekaoperetta  
> Have an awesome week!


	3. Chapter 3

Shutting the door behind her Felicity just makes the few steps to her couch before collapsing into it.  
   
Oliver Queen. Her biologically predetermined mate is Oliver Queen.  
   
Science is stupid. Natural science is stupid. Computer science makes a lot more sense. Mentally her inner "Sci-hard" scolds her, but her boobs which haven't stopped aching since she woke up wholeheartedly agree.  
   
Mate. It sounds is primal. Base.

Intelligence and self-control can override biological imperative.

So can selfishness and cowardice. She thinks bitterly.  
   
She doesn't need a mate. She can "life" perfectly fine without one. People do. Her mother did it. It's got a bit of a stigma attached to it, but not entirely unheard of.  
   
She needs ice cream if she's going to deal with this. And wine. Definitely wine. Not a lot she has to work in the morning. Monday morning, it was Friday an hour ago! Her doctor had warned her that her change would be difficult, for multiple reasons, but she thought she'd remember it.  
   
Felicity looks down at her hand, blue and purple slightly pink in some places. She smiles at the colors. It's no secret she loves colors. She sighs. There is no denying she met her soulmate. Definitely happened. She pauses debating if she should down the glass and fill up another. Well- Oliver Queen did say she didn’t have to come in… she rolls her eyes and decides to stick to a single glass. She really doesn’t need to start taking favors from Oliver Queen. Spoon in hand she dives into the mint chip.  
   
Oliver Queen. His eyes- his voice guh-. Not to mention the whole life saving, justice bringing, hunk of a vigilante, thing. Murderous vigilante thing. A point that can't be ignored.  
Yet, he had been surprisingly kind. She didn’t even know who he was until he came back from the dead, but then there were no shortage of opinions on him either. Kind was not one of those opinions. Still… he had been.  
   
Felicity knows she has to be honest with herself so she doesn't bother denying that’s he's attractive. Literally, everything about him is attractive. Which, is more than a little unfair. How is she his mate? Shouldn’t he be with some leggy model type? Her attraction to him while undeniable shouldn't be why she chooses to spend the rest of her life with him, right?  
   
She isn't a wallflower or eye candy or any other side thing for a man like Oliver, a billionaire, who has a public image to maintain. Now, who would ever be able to see her as anything other than Oliver Queen's soul mate?  
   
God, why can’t she go back to yesterday when things were normal? Normal. Normal sounds amazing. Felicity Smoak does not need a soulmate.

She thinks getting up from the table. Glass empty, she rinses both it and the spoon. Then makes herself put them away properly rather than let them sit in the drain board.

Feeling only a bit lighter she makes her way to the laundry room and shoves her clothes into their respective bins.

Maybe a pros and cons list would help. She laughs to herself. Soulmates are supposed to be all passion and fulfillment and here is getting creating affirmatives and rebuttals like she's on a debate team.

Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror her heart stops. The colors wrap around her where there had been only black before. She touches her fingertip to her thigh where it begins. Like a nebula stretching across the galaxy the colors spread across her skin. She'd had her arm across his shoulders. His had been around her back. She turns to look at it too.

She'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him.  
   
Felicity takes a long shower where she wastes more water thinking than actually bathing. Sleep doesn't come easy either. Her mind won't quit and there's a restlessness in her bones that’s insatiable. Whatever sleep she does catch is minimal and ineffective. Yet she knows she did sleep, because her alarm cuts through it and the sunlight is now filling her room.

Oliver said she could have the day off. She burrows down deeper in the comforter. She sighs. Taking him up on his offer is a bad idea. She doesn’t want to use her soulmate status to get any favors. Normal.  
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
There's an ungodly ringing that has Oliver jolting from sleep to consciousness. He snaps to awareness. A sliver of sunlight peaks out at the horizon. He's still in the car outside of- Felicity's house. Shit.

"Yeah."

"Oliver, where are you? Are we going to spar or what?"

"Roy!" Sara shouts. "Hang up and let the man be with his mate!"

"I just wanted to-"

"I'm headed that way." he cuts him off. "Wing chun until I get there."

"Got it boss."

Reluctantly he pulls away from the curb.

To his credit Roy immediately apologizes for calling him. Oliver fully expects there to be teasing, but he stays quiet. Sara probably threatened him. It takes three hits to his knees before Roy finally cracks.

"So what's her name?" he says getting off the floor.

"Felicity."

"Cute." he catches from Sara.

He ignores it and motions at Roy to attack first this time. "I'm not going to lie I can't wait to meet her." She says between combinations with Dig.

"I don't think that will be happening soon." He says planting his feet to prepare for his next move.

"What?!" Roy says disappointed. He swings again.

"I just have this feeling she wants space."

"Yeah, trust that instinct." Diggle grunts.

Roy swerves to miss his attack. "So, what the bond can read minds?"

"No." Sara says quickly.

"It's empathic." Dig clarifies. "More like you know what they're feeling."

"Weird." Roy says and Dig continues.

"It’s usually not very strong unless your partner is trying to communicate it to you." Roy squints skeptically. 

"It's pheromones."

"Right."

Oliver strikes hard offensively. Roy does well so he pushes harder and well, he ends up back on the floor.

“Times up.” Dig says. Oliver internally groans. He’d much rather hit the streets than go into the office.

He takes his time showering and getting ready. Dig stands watching Sara pick up where he’d stopped.

“Come on kid.” Sara challenges Roy.

"Don't kill him." Dig teases.

"I'll do my best." She winks.  
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
"Jean Loring. Line One." Kendra says through the intercom. She didn’t call at all last week. He sighs knowing he should have expected this.

“Jean.”

“Hello Oliver. I hope you had a good lunch.” Shit he missed that.

“I did, you?”

“I’m headed there now. I just left a meeting with your mother.”

“Is everything alright?”

“The DA seems to think it’s found its ace in the hole. I’m not sure I believe them, but I implored you mother to tell me anything that might have the slightest backlash.”

“You think she’s hiding something?”

“I want to be sure and I know a conversation with you would go a long way.”

“I understand.”

"I know I've mentioned it before, but it would also be extremely helpful to Moira's case if Thea came by to see her."

"I'll talk with her again."

“Thank you Oliver.”

“Have a wonderful evening.”

“You too.” Hanging up he sighs. Everyday closer to this trial becomes more taxing than the last.  
   
“Mr. Queen.” He looks up at her setting the trial aside for the moment.

“Mr. Steele said he was headed up.”

“Thank you, Ms. Saunders.” She smiles professionally.

Oliver works to clear his desk until he hears the elevator door ding. “Walter.” his presence is a comfort.

“Oliver, I hope you had a lovely weekend.” His thoughts get stuck as he recalls the other thing he’s been trying to keep out of his brain.

“It was eventful.” Walter chuckles.

“How is Moira, if you don’t mind me asking?”

He didn’t Walter was like an Uncle to him, and Thea. He and his father were close. Walter spent more time in the manor than even he did right before the island.  
   
“Oh, not at all. She’s doing well. All things considered. Her defense is coming along. The trial is still over a month away. A part of me wishes it were over already.”

Walter to his credit withholds judgment on his confession.

“I hope things work out in her favor. I do believe her actions were done under duress.” Something in Walters words give him comfort.

“Let’s hope the jury sees that too.” He smiles and moves the conversation forward. “I have a feeling you’ve come to discuss QC.” Walter nods in acknowledgment.

“Numbers are still good. I also received a report from Applied Sciences.”  
   
The way he pauses raises alarm.  
   
“Headway is slow, and that’s probably understating it. One project looks promising, but the profit margin is smaller than we need. We're hardly keeping the sharks away as it is. We need something. Investors are selling which we knew would happen and Stelmoor is knocking in our door.  
   
“And the minimal AS progress is the good of it. The continued suspension of our military contracts has is becoming the biggest source of contention."  
   
"What would you suggest?"

"The most obvious answer is letting employees go."

"Walter-

"I know. I don’t like it either, but it's going to be the first suggestion the board gives, we need to be able to answer them."

"We will."

Walter takes in the confidence Oliver is trying to feel. "We will." he nods.  
   
 >>\------------------------------->  
   
He's such an idiot. He left QC intending to go to Verdant. It wasn't too far out of the way to drive by and check on Felicity, but now he's camped out at the curb fighting with himself about knocking on the door. He really should just go. It's probably better that whatever this is ends now. Oliver determinedly ignores the sinking feeling that thought brings.

His grip tightens on the keys. Still undecided movement a few blocks away catches his attention.

Felicity? It's unmistakably her. Turning the corner as though she's just… come home from work… she's dressed similarly to the way she had on Friday. Why didn't she listen to him?

He watches as she pauses in the alley they'd met in. Shaking her head she rushes past it. He's out of the car before he realizes it.

"Felicity?" he runs to meet her and she looks frightened. Oops. "Sorry. I wanted to check on you. I don't have your number." the reluctance rolls off her in waves. "But you went to work?" he keeps going uncertainly. "So, I guess that means you're okay. You didn't have to. It wouldn’t have been a problem." he adds

"I have a job to do." she says resolute. "The world doesn't stop because you meet your soulmate."

"Doesn’t it?"

Her jaw tightens and he feels her determination like a wall.

"Of course not. I mean life is still going to happen. We both have things- things that are important."

"Right." he feigns indifference. "I just wanted to give you time to get better-"

"I'm fine." she insists.

"You weren’t! Felicity, what happened to you on that table…" He'll have nightmares about that.

"I feel fine. If I was worried I would have stayed home. I do know my limits. Unlike some people." he feels her anger.  
   
Irrational anger, and it fuels his own. "You walk around the Glades alone way too much for me not to question your judgment." he fires back.  
   
"Look Mr. Queen-"

"Oliver."

"You're my boss! And I can take care of myself!" she doesn’t give him a chance to reply. The finality in her tone is punctuated by the severance he feels.  
   
He's her boss.  
   
Not her soulmate, her boss.  
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
Felicity slams her book closed when she reads the same line for the fifth time. Her book gets forcefully set underneath her bedside table.

She probably should have stayed home today, because she didn't accomplish much. Her entire day has been one intrusive thought after another.  
   
What if her coworkers find out?  
Is he going to keep coming around like that?  
He looked so hurt when they were talking.  
She CAN take care of herself. Thank you, very much!  
Oh God, What if her mother finds out?  
What happened to him on that island?  
Could she even keep her job if discovered?  
He’s a BILLIONAIRE!  
How long would it take her to get him out of that leather- woah, no… no.  
What if he wants her to move in with him?  
What if he expects them to get married? What if he wants kids?  
Well his unflattering post island antics are defiantly an act.  
Why can’t she remember anything from being passed out?  
The look on his face…  
He lives in MANSION!  
Did his Mom really blow up half the city?  
He probably has a literal army of lawyers.  
He’s killed people… bad people.  
She fainted… that happened.  
What if the media gets the story?  
   
Ugh… it’s too much. She just wants the blissful unconsciousness of sleep. Turning off her bed side lamp she turns onto her stomach.  
   
How on earth does he catch any criminals with that prehistoric tech set up?  
   
“Noooooo.” She whines and wills herself to sleep.  
   
Felicity feels the lack of sleep in her bones the next morning, but determinedly pushes through it. More than anything she really hopes her coworkers don’t notice her mark. She clenches her fist while walking down the hall to her office.

Flowers, she surprised to find on her desk. She's never been one for flowers, but they're undeniably beautiful. There's a card that she steels herself before opening.  
   
An elevator key that gives access to the executive floors falls out of the envelope with the note.  
   
If you need anything…  
-OQ  
   
This is so not normal.

"Felicity, those are gorgeous! Who are they from?"  
   
Frack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos, Bookmarked, and Commented! You guys are the literal best!  
> If your wondering about the side character cameos I hope to repurpose a few of the Arrowverse characters. There are a few more that I have in mind.  
> You can also say hello on tumblr @bekaoperetta aaaaaand I hope you all have a fantasic week!


	4. Chapter 4

“Boss?” Roy calls out. “Boss!”

“Yeah!” He realizes he’s been trying to get his attention.

“We’re short upstairs. I’m gonna cover the bar.”

“Got it!” He says landing the in the next rung of the salmon ladder.

Jumping to the floor he grabs a water and drinks the entire twenty ounces. The tension he walked in with hasn't gone away like it normally would have.

“We suiting up?” Sara calls from across the basement.

“Yeah.” He really wants to punch something.

His phone rings on the desk behind him.

“Diggle.”

“I’m on my way Lyla got home late.”

“We’re suiting up. Just patrol for now.”

“See you in five.”

Oliver sets the phone back.

“Digg’s five out.”

He walks in as they finish up.

“How’s Andee?” Sara smiles brightly.

“She's teething, so…” he leaves her to fill in the blanks as he grabs his suit.

“I’ll go map a few routes.” She says with a bit of a laugh.

Suited up they each take a path Sara’s drawn and go without ceremony.

Oliver heads south towards the docks. Things seem quiet, but maybe it’s the fact that he can’t seem to focus on much other than his disaster of a conversation with Felicity.

From the moment he met her the only thing that mattered was making sure she was taken care of. He wants to take care of her. He- needs to. 

Oliver shakes his head and heads to the Heritage Hall Clock Tower. It gives a pretty good view of the surrounding blocks. 

His thoughts don’t leave him alone. 

Despite what he’s naturally compelled to do somehow he’s failed her. ‘The world doesn’t stop because you meet your soulmate.’ Her words cut him deeply. In a way he hadn’t let himself feel when she’d said them. Finding a place for the emotion he turns and fires a random arrow into the wall.

More than her words though he could feel it. Her severance from him. He fires a second. A third. 

“Boys, we got an arms deal.”

“What’s your position.”

“Warehouse. Granger and- Weasley.”

“I’m about eight minutes out.” He says grabbing the arrows and shaking out the drywall.

“Six.” Dig says.

“Canary, wait.” Oliver knows Sara can handle just about anything, but there’s safety in numbers. She doesn’t have to say anything for him to know she’s reluctant to listen.

“There’s about twenty guys inside. Most of them are armed.” Sara tells them when they arrive. ”Five entrances.”

“I’ll cover the south. Dig, west. Sara, east. We’ll push them out and circle around to cut off their escape.”

“If they get that far.” He sees the smirk under her Canary mask.

“If they get that far.” He echoes.

The plan moves pretty flawlessly. Between the three of them most of the crew and dealers are subdued. A few run for the north exits as expected.

Seeing the exodus Oliver shoots for the rafters and swings out of a window onto the landing outside. He sprints and jumps off the roof to cover the exit.

The doors left side swings off the hinges with an unexpected explosion. Oliver dives with the intention of avoiding the blast radius, but the heavy metal lands twisted and gnarled on his left leg pining him down.

Shit.

Oliver watches as the last scumbag runs through the open door.

He throws one of his flechettes into the mans shoulder then activates the stun. With thud he falls to the ground.

Mumbling curses he calls Lance.

“Granger and Weasley. Gift wrapped.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but normally you bring them down here. Did somebody get hurt?” Lance asks perceptively.

“Nothing that won’t heal.”

“Was it-“

“She’s fine.”

“Good.”

Diggle helps him get up.

"Are you going to be able to get back?"

"It's a scratch Spartan.”

Through the coms he can hear Sara's "We won't judge you if you need help limping twelve blocks."

Mostly to spite her he does limp the entire twelve blocks without help. He even hoists himself up onto the med table without assistance.

Diggle moves in and Oliver steadies himself trying to think of something other than the pain. He thinks of his twelfth birthday. It’s the last time he remembers really being at peace. Before he the island, and the partying. Back when he couldn’t see the cracks in the picture of his unassuming, perfect family. Dig finishes the last of the stitches on his calf. "Let’s call it a night." he says. If Sara or Diggle notice something's off they don't say anything. "And count me out for training in the morning.” He grunts getting off the table. He’s only able to put all of his weight on his right leg. “I'm going in early tomorrow.”

He ignores their shocked expressions and gets ready to go home.

Alone with his thoughts he’s right back to Felicity. He messed up, because it’s him of course he did. His hand comes down hard against the steering wheel.

Shit. His mood doesn’t improve at all as he clearly feels the pain in his leg with every step inside.

Sighing heavily he sinks down onto the couch and turns on the TV.

“The Arrow and his team continue to protect the Glades. They are responsible for the apprehension-“ he hears the heals of her boots before he sees her.

“Oliver Queen, is that really you?” Thea asks her voice full of faux enthusiasm. ”It’s been what a week?”

“The weekend was-“ he can't find a word for it. Grabbing the remote he turns off the TV.

“I get that the club demands more of you’re attention on the weekend, but it’s Tuesday, and… your mark… Ollie!”

“Yeah, I- I met my soulmate." He hadn’t really thought about what he’d tell Thea, but he doesn’t want to keep this from her.

“Well, who is she? Tell me about her!” Her anger from earlier seemingly evaporated.

“Her name is Felicity and things are complicated."

"Ollie, she's your soulmate." Thea says as if that’s the answer to it all.

“I don’t think she wants me to be her soulmate.” the admission hurts more than he's willing to show.

“Why?” He shakes his head searching for one answer, but there are many.

“My- past. The island. Our Family’s association with the Undertaking. Just- me.” Oliver shakes his head and looks down at the floor. “I have- quite the laundry list of character defects Thea. Take your pick.”

Thea looks more than dejected. ”Does she at least know the door is open if she wants to walk through. You did leave the door open right?”

He quirks a smile. “I did, but I’ll make sure she knows.”

“I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“Really?”

She shrugs. “When you were- gone. I thought a lot about how it would have been nice to have a sister or another brother, but mostly a sister.”

Thea’s told him before how lonely she was. How their mother was distraught and distant. He wonders if he’d met Felicity before the Gambit would she have been there for Thea.

She sighs and gets up.

“Where are you going?”

“Bed.” She says without turning around. “Night Ollie.”

“Night Speedy.”

He’ll ask her about seeing their mother another time. 

When Oliver wakes the next morning it’s almost as though he’s slept in the car again. He feels awful almost like he’d been out all night rather than cutting it short.

The sharp sting is still present every time he puts weight on his leg.

He doesn’t like that his morning routine is slower than normal.

“Oliver.” Walter greets from the kitchen island. Rasia quickly makes a plate and sets it in front of him. ”This is a nice surprise. I admit I’ve grown more accustomed to seeing you at the office than here.”

“I’m not usually one for breakfast.”

“For shame Mr. Oliver.” Rasia teases.

Walter chuckles.

“Well I certainly won’t be turning you away from joining me.”

“That smells amazing.” Thea mumbles and they all turn their attention to her. ”Hey big brother.” She smiles sleepily.

“Morning.”

Oliver takes a big bite of his omelette. He finds himself staring off at nothing finishing his food until his focus shifts to the center of the island.

Fresh flowers. Pretty. 

>>\------------------------------->

Twelve ten. Mr. Queen's assistant should definitely be gone to lunch by now. She grabs the key and her tablet and heads upstairs. Her fingers tap against her thigh in anticipation. Thirty five, thirty six. The door slides open and Felicity determinedly squares her shoulders back. Ms. Saunders she reads on the name plate is thankfully gone and the glass door to his office is open.

“Why is my boss sending me flowers?" he looks up surprised. That might have come out a little bit harsher than intended.

"Felicity-"

"I mean they’re lovely, beautiful, but flowers from the CEO tend to say “I’m sleeping with her.” His jaw drops like the thought had never occurred to him.

"I just wanted to apologize and well… let you know that I'm- here." His voice is soft and vulnerable. The idea that he genuinely just wants to be helpful…. That knocks the breath out of her. The atmosphere of the room changes  
with her realization.

"If I need anything." she quotes the note.

"Anything." he says with conviction that has her tugs at her. "Felicity…" he stands and starts to walk towards her, but he's clearly wincing. Her heart skips in fear.

"You're hurt." she says and makes up the space between them.

"It's a scratch." Oliver tries to reassure her. She has no doubt it's more than that. She'd been wondering how they caught criminals with their outdated tech. Now she's wondering how they stay alive.

Focus she had a point.

"Look Mr.- Oliver, I worked really hard to get where I am. I graduated from MIT at nineteen with my masters. I just, I don’t want this-“ she waves her changed hand “to stop people from really seeing me.”

“Okay.” He says like it’s that simple.

“Okay?”

“Whatever you want.” She raises a sharp eyebrow.

“What if I want to tell my coworkers that those flowers were from my mother and I bumped into my soulmate on a crowded bus so I actually have no idea who he is?”

“That really specific, but okay.” He grins. His response is… unexpected. She holds her breath waiting him to change his mind. He doesn’t seem to be and she feels something akin to acceptance flowing between them.

“Thank you.” She nods and starts to make her way back to the elevator.

“So, I take it flowers are off the table.”

Definitely she thinks. “For the record I did like them.”

“I guess-“ Oliver says stopping her. “what I need to know is… if there’s a table at all.”

Felicity Smoak doesn’t need a soulmate… but does she want one? 

Maybe. 

“Yeah, there is.” she punches the button. His smile makes the whole room seem brighter. Then she notices he’s favoring his right leg.

"I want to be at Verdant tonight to fix your computer set up,” his head tilts to the side and god help her if it isn’t adorable. “because looks like it came from the eighties." She blurts out stepping inside. "and not the good part of  
the eighties like Madonna and leg warmers."

“Okay.” He says as the door shuts between them. 

>>\------------------------------->

Roy is the only one there when he arrives in the foundry. He's grinding new arrowheads into shape. Oliver doesn't quite trust him to make his yet, but admittedly Roy has picked up the skill quickly.

"Almost got a full quiver boss."

"Any intel?”

"Rumor of a guy whose been spewing the usual propaganda. So far he seems to be all talk, but if it escalates we'll know."

Since the undertaking the number of anarchists and mob bosses that have tried and failed to claim the fallen Glades their dominion is just as tiring as it is appalling.

Though thankfully attempts are fewer and farther between now.

The Arrow protects The Glades. If you want it you have to go though him.

"How's your leg?" Sara asks coming down the steps.

"Eh-" he shrugs off the question.

"Eh?" Sara raises a brow. The door opens and Dig meets them at the table a somber expression on his face.

"Dig?"

“Lyla, came home worried about Waller. Apparently she’s been particularly cagey lately."

"That can’t be good."

Without warning the door slams shut again. They all move quickly.

Sara splits her staff.

Roy grabs flechettes to throw.

Diggle draws his gun and Oliver pulls his bow and quiver from their case.

"Um, Hi.” Felicity greets them with an awkward wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo! Another one up! (I am just a little proud of getting this far. Most of my stuff never makes it here. So, yeaaa!)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, kudo, and bookmark.  
> It truly makes my heart smile. All of your responses really help me improve and it’s encouraging!!! 
> 
> I hope you all have a super amazing and fantastical week! ;)  
> Also, I’m @bekaoperetta on Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver is the first to react dropping his bow. Instinctively he takes a step forward placing himself between her and the armed team behind him. 

“Look, I know I said I was here for the computers, but I’m gonna upgrade your security too.” 

“I didn’t even give you a code.” He says still shocked. 

“Exactly.”

“Boss, you didn’t tell us your girlfriend was coming in.” Roy teases and Oliver throws a sharp glare his way. 

“Oh, no, I’m not- we’re not.” Oliver holds his breath entirely unsure of where this was going. She clears her throat. “Felicity Smoak and thank you. All of you for saving me Friday.” 

“John Diggle, you can call me Dig or Diggle. I’m Spartan in the field.” She nods. 

“Roy Harper, Arsenal.”

“Sara Lance, Canary, and I for one am glad to add more girl power to the team.”

“Actually I’m just offering to get you guys into the twenty first century.” Her gaze drifts to the computers. 

“Yikes- uh- don’t mind me I’ll-“ she gestures vaguely to the desk. “Just do what you’d normally do.” She shrugs and leaves them standing there. 

“Clever girl.” Sara smirks and Oliver can’t help but feel a sense of pride. 

Roy takes the bundle of finished arrows to the rack. “Suiting up.” He adds under the pressure of Oliver's stare.

Sara follows him and Oliver moves to do the same, but instantly feels his leg. 

“Oliver, you should stay in. Take it easy.”

“Dig-"

"Come on man. You know you could use the break. Let your leg heal." In his reluctance he doesn’t respond. 

"Oliver, we're fine. Seriously take it easy tonight." As though it's settled Dig goes to change too.

Sighing heavily he turns on his heals to the computer where Felicity has already made herself comfortable. 

He doesn’t know much about tech. He can use it. He can't understand it nor can he invent it. Felicity is already filtering though code. She typing a mile a minute and it's impressive.

He’s content to watch until she breaks the silence. 

"Yeah, I'm never gonna finish in this position. I mean- with you on top of me like- oh this is getting worse." 

"Felicity." her cheeks are bright red and he can't help but smirk.

"I just need space to focus."

"Okay, I'm going to get a work out in." she nods as though that’s an acceptable use of his time.

“Move Harper!” Sara shoves Roy from the door frame where he’d been intentionally blocking her way. 

“God help me.” Diggle mumbles under his breath. 

“Keep your coms on.” Oliver implores putting his own in his ear.

Sara gives him a salute and they all slip out the side entrance. 

“Wow.” Felicity says at the sight of the team decked in their gear. “That’s… impressive.”

“Unlike our tech.”

“You guys aren’t completely hopeless.” She points to the SAT Computer he’d relieved from Waller. 

“It’s ARGUS tech.”

“ARGUS, like the “we’re actually a secret military op” ARGUS? They back you guys?”

“Not exactly.” She raises her eyebrow. 

“Short answer. Diggle’s wife Lyla is an ARGUS agent.” 

“And the long answer.” Her question is innocent, but it does set him on edge. 

“I was an ARGUS agent.”

“So you’re deserted island was actually an ARGUS base?”

“Felicity…. Right now my time away is not on the table.”

“Okay.” The acceptance he feels between them is light unlike resignation.

Oliver turns his focus to the bow still in his hand. He grabs a few new tennis balls and heads for the wall. Surprisingly, Felicity's presence in the foundry isn't distracting. There's a comfortable working feeling between them. It's an unusual peace and calm that hadn't been in the basement before then. The open com lines let him know that he isn’t missing anything in the field.

Having expended the tennis balls he moves around the foundry from task to task keeping away from things that require strain on his leg.

"Quiet night, we're headed back." Dig says. 

"Got it." 

Hanging from the top of the salmon ladder he see's Felicity leaning heavily on her elbow.

“Hey, you falling asleep down there?” she sits up.

“What? No. No.”

“Felicity you could always come back tomorrow night. We come could ride over together from the office.”

“Oliver-” she tilts her head up at him and he doesn't miss the way her mouth falls open a bit.

“I could pick you up.” he suggests trying not to feel too smug. 

“Really, it’s not a big deal.” she stands to gather her things. He clenches his jaw.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." he says still hanging there as she walks out into the night.

“Spartan.”

“Yeah.”

“Could you make sure Felicity gets home safe.” 

“She wouldn’t let you take her home?”

“No, I just need to know she’s okay.”

“Got it.”

He can’t focus on anything else. He tries. Sara and Roy come in and he attempts to make himself look busy. 

“She’s home.” Dig finally says. 

He sighs. “Thanks.”

His phone chirps and he fully expects it to be Thea, but Felicity’s name and photo come up. 

-Made it home. Not dead.-

Followed by a 

-I made a few upgrades to your phone too, btw. See you tomorrow.-

Sighing. He takes a moment to think about his reply. Eventually he settles on a simple confirmation. 

-See you tomorrow.-

Felicity smiles at Oliver’s reply. Yawning, she fumbles through her night time routine. Most of their basic security has been updated. There's a few more things she wants to change. She turns off the bedside lamp. 

They really need some kind of active tracking and access to the city's cameras. Facial recognition! Maybe she could make it really user friendly so they can run it when she's done. Get them access to bank records, telephone records, you name it. She could-

What the heck! She'd been dozing off in front of that computer, but now she's wide awake. Annoyed Felicity flips the covers off and turns the light back on. She goes guest bedroom she's converted into a makeshift office/lab. She opens her own laptop and starts writing down ideas and new code. 

>>\------------------------------->

Verdant- green- She smiles at Oliver’s obvious contribution to the club. 

“Hey Dorothy.” Roy greets as she enters, making note of her bright red shoes.

“Scarecrow.” she teases.

“Ouch. That hurts.” 

“Then how about we just stick to real names?” 

"Deal." 

"So, I recognized you.” She says carefully. “and I realized that you were on the news. The Arrow saved you too, didn’t he?"

Roy nods a few times. 

"He did. I spent months looking for him. Tracking him down finally he found me and told me to give it up."

"Obviously, you didn't."

"No way. Eventually he gave in, got me a job upstairs and I give him info from the streets." 

"That sounds like a really hard way to get information."

"Which sometimes can be wrong." he shrugs. "It’s a place on the team. Although, Oliver insists I put the job first."

Felicity smiles.

"I guess there's only room for one extremely broody vigilante in this basement."

"And don't you forget it." Oliver calls from the stairs.

"Evening Boss."

“Roy, Felicity.” She doesn’t miss the way his tone becomes softer with her name. 

“Got a lead for tonight.” Roy’s continues not seeming to have noticed. 

“Good.” 

“You good?” He says clearly just to her and that Roy does notice. If his sudden departure is any indication. 

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.” He says casually, but she feels there’s more to it. He isn’t lying exactly, but Felicity gets the feeling his okay is vastly different from hers. She lets it go. Not on the table. She reminds herself. 

Tonight Felicity came a bit more prepared. She brought snacks. Lots of snacks and energy drinks. Though admittedly pulling them out in front of a group on incredibly fit vigilantes was daunting. 

“There’s another shipment headed to the hospital tonight.” Roy says to the group once everyone has arrived. 

“We’ll make sure it gets an armed escort.” Dig smiles. 

“I’m going too.” Oliver says. As though he can sense protest he adds. “You can run point, but I’m not sitting this out.”

Out of sheer curiosity Felicity blurts out. “What shipment?”

“FEMA has been sending medical supplies to the Glades after the undertaking. The trucks have been getting highjacked before they get there.”

“That’s awful.” They all agree. She’s a bit surprised they’ve been running these kinds of missions.

The news seems to be missing a lot of the good team arrow is doing. It has to be difficult working around the police. Maybe if they knew they would be more accepting of their help. 

Maybe not. She thinks making her way to the restroom. It’s a fairly communal space. Large with both shower and toilet stalls. Lockers and sinks all left from when it had been a steel factory. Sara stands in the middle of the room. Her shirt is off and they both stare at each other awkwardly. 

"Um, hey."

The blonde smiles back at her. "Hey yourself." Instantly Felicity notices the scars covering her body. 

"Sorry." 

"Felicity it's okay. I know it looks harsh, but where I trained scars are badges of honor. There's no shame in them." Sara puts on her mask and heads out. 

She’s surprised and a bit awed by the strength she sees.

>>\------------------------------->

Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Seriously this insomnia is killing her. She’s felt pretty useless at work. 

“Felicity.” Joanna who works a few cubicles down from her catches her in the break room. “Did you ever find out who your soulmate is?”

“Oh, no.”

“I’m so sorry. I really hope you find him soon.”

“Yeah, me too.” She gives a sad smile that she hopes is convincing. 

The entire office has been giving her sympathetic looks. Though it’s preferable to the ‘Oh my god, Felicity, Oliver Queen he’s so hot. You’re so lucky. He’s so rich!’ Or the even less appealing. ‘Felicity, we gave your assignments to an intern. Could you put in a good word with the boss for us?’

For all that’s changed in her night life her day life has stayed the same. Thankfully. She’s not ready to admit that she’s gonna miss the lair. It’s been nice. She felt like… she belonged. 

>>\------------------------------->

It starts to rain so the team comes back early. None of them seem to mind staying around to work out. 

Felicity would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t distracted multiple times. Her mind won’t move past the word impressive. 

“Done." Felicity smiles looking over her work. 

"Well it looks amazing." Sara yells from the mats. 

"Works amazing too."

"Try it." She tells Oliver. 

“What…”

“Search for something?”

Deadshot. Oliver types and instantly is given records from several government data bases and police departments. 

“Way better than a google search.”

“This is incredible.”

“I wanna try!” Roy’s says excitedly. "Big Belly Burger.”

“Really Roy.”

“Okay he’s not allowed to touch anything.”

“Look they’re open. Let’s go.”

“Oh yeah!” Sara waggles her eyebrows.

“It’s good for moral.” Dig encourages.

“You love us!” Sara says with mock offence.

“What about you two?” ignoring her Dig looks to between Oliver and Felicity.

He turns to her. “You hungry?” 

"I could eat."

Felicity can’t help but feel happy. She’s probably grinning like an idiot. Roy and Sara seem almost like siblings with their harmless pranking and banter. Dig from what she can tell is the big brother of the group. He balances them out. It’s a nice dynamic. She enjoys watching just as much as she enjoys feeling apart and they do make an effort to ensure she feels apart. 

She can’t help but wonder what if they’re doing that for Oliver. Felicity knows he’s the one to have brought them together, but there seems to be some distance between him and the rest of the team. 

She could be wrong, but he seems to just sit back and observe. Them. The room. Her. He’s… vigilant. 

“Yes!” Roy gets excited when their food is set in front of him. Almost in that way she gets excited about new tech. 

“Oh!” She remembers.” So, you guys also have a facial recognition software. It runs through all the big databases too. Also, I want to update your phones!” 

"Felicity,” Dig says setting down his burger. “I just want you to know you've been really helpful…"

"It's the best I could do with what you've got. There's some cutting edge stuff that would-"

"I wouldn't be opposed to a total make over." Sara suggests. 

“Me either!” Roy says grabbing fries. 

"I mean if you know what we need...” Dig shrugs. 

"Couldn’t hurt." Sara adds.

"If you wanted…" Oliver cuts in on the rather zealous responses from the team. 

"Um- yeah okay."

"Make a list and we'll get it."

Felicity scoffs. "I think you might want to give me a budget first."

Sara laughs from behind her napkin. "You have no idea how rich his family is do you?"

"Felicty, whatever you want."

"For the team."

"For the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you’re having an awesome day! And I hope you have an even better week!!!
> 
> (I’m not going to lie I’m a bit worried about this one, but we’ll see.)
> 
> You can also find me @bekaoperetta on Tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

It's only been ten minutes. Felicity groans and reads the message from Oliver again.

-Your stuff was delivered to Verdant this morning. See you tonight?-

She replied with an eager -Definitely!- ten minutes ago. God could this day go by any slower. 

Purposefully she takes a deep breath. It took two weeks to ship, surely she can wait a few more hours. 

Right?

Logically, Felicity understands time doesn’t move any slower, but it seems like every ten to fifteen minutes she's checking the time. The second the work day is over she's out the door. With a wide smile she enters the basement in far too long. Roy and Dig carry the boxes delivered from upstairs.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Diggle says, first to see her.

Over the top of his box Roy adds "Don't ever leave again." Felicity tries to laugh him off, but can't ignore the weight she hears in his words.

"Oliver was a bit grumpy." Sara says just loud enough for her to hear. Felicity tries to hide her fright. Where did she come from? "I think he missed you." She recovers with a smile following the group to a corner where they've set the delivery.

Anticipation flows through her and she bites her lip.

"Is this like nerd Christmas for you?" Roy comments heading back for to the stairs.

She grabs a green flechette from Olivers suit and cuts open the closest box.

"Way better!" 

"What is that?" Sara leans over her shoulder to peak.

"Part of a server unit…" Felicity carefully maneuvers the piece from the box and plastic. "that will be able to filter through information and alert us when it finds something suspicious." she holds it up proudly. "Well, not on its own. I'll have to make quite a few software adjust-" the atmosphere in the room changes. Something- Oliver. Her heart speeds up she can't help it. Taking the stairs two he doesn't take his eyes off of her. Felicity tightens her grip on the hardware. The urge to throw her arms around him is overwhelming.

"Hey." Damn he looks good.

"Hey." Keep it together Smoak. His eyes are so blue. 

Oliver clears his throat. "What is all this stuff?"

"Uh, Team Arrow Super Lair 2.0."

"You should get that trademarked."

"Yeah, When you decide to go public and can sell merchandise you'll appreciate it."

He laughs and she feels amusement between them. "I really doubt the SCPD or The Mayor's office is backing down from their anti-vigilante stance anytime soon."

"Maybe, but they can't deny the effectiveness of your methods. I mean I see their point. Effective isn't synonymous with just or moral, but in this case it means safety. Which is a bonus unless you count the safety of the criminal." Felicity instantly feels like she's stepped in it, though she can't really bring herself to apologize. “Not that you-

"Felicity, we didn't kill unless we had to." There’s a heavy sincerity in his eyes that she can’t pull herself away from. Through their connection she feels deep regret and sincerity. “And we don't anymore."

“That’s good, because I don’t want to help you take lives.”

“What do you want?”

“I-“

"What the hell" Roy breaks the moment. "Is this thing?!” It takes all three of them to carry the heavy rectangular box down the stairs. Felicity recovers from the depth of Oliver’s question as quickly as she can. 

"Looks like the glass for your cases."

"Cases?" Oliver asks. 

"Super Lair." she winks. 

Biting her thumb she remembers the outline she'd drawn up. "That wall." The one to the far right away from the mats. They set down the first of four similar boxes that eventually make it down the stairs. Once everything has been moved Felicity begins sorting. 

"You bought new mats?" Roy says reading the bottom of a box.

"I felt a little guilty only getting cool tech stuff so I kind of went a maybe just a tad bit overboard."

"I'm not complaining."

"I got some other stuff I'm assuming you guys work out with. I found an old purchase order linked to Oliver's credit card and made sure to get what you guys use." she shrugs then takes in their expressions. Sara wears a wide smirk, while Roy's eyebrows have hit his hairline. 

"Sounds like you've been busy." Dig says slightly impressed. “What do you need me to do?”

“The servers need to go there, so I’ll need it cleaned. I’m going to start reconstructing-“ she stops herself realizing she’s about to go full techno babble. “Never mind.” There’s a steady hum of Oliver’s presence as she works. After a while she can feel herself nodding off, maybe her body has finally given into exhaustion.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night." The lair already looks a bit different. Roy has two of cases and mannequins assembled. Sara has a considerable stack of boxes temporarily storing things until their new tables are assembled and Dig has moved from cleaning to helping Oliver set the ballasts for the new lights. 

"I can take you.” Oliver offers. 

"Oliver, I don’t want to make a habit of this."

He nods and doesn't put up much of a fight. He wants to, she feels it.

“See you tomorrow.” He says which is surprising, but she appreciates.

“Goodnight everyone.” The team all respond at once which causes her to smile. 

A warm summer breeze follows her and her steps echo off the uneven pavement. A quick stop a the small bodega is necessary. Felicity never keeps much in her fridge. The owner doesn’t comment about her being there at the unusual hour. For which she is grateful. 

See, how would she have got her favorite sub sandwich if she let Oliver take her home?  
He was sweet. She concedes and again in the interest of not lying to herself she did miss him, really missed him. Tonight was nice, but she’s not taking favors from him. 

They can be friends, but she’s not going to get used to getting what she wants or even what she needs from Oliver Queen. 

With a soft click she locks the door behind her. Then she pulls out her phone.

-Home. Night.-

-Goodnight, Felicity.-

>>\------------------------------->

"Where do you want these things, Smoak?"

"Let me see them, Harper." He lowers the box and opens it so she can peek in from her chair. "I thought we decided no nicknames."

"Smoak is your name."

"I'm good with it. I mean it's better than something like… Blondie. Actually, I die my hair so if you did call me that jokes on you."

"Blondie…" Roy shakes his head. "You're too smart for that name."

"You trying to imply something?" Sara says threateningly from the mats.

"Absolutely not! The implication the hair color directly correlated to someone's intelligence is a disgusting prejudice that society-"

"Shut up!" Sara cuts him off.

Felicity laughs and soon Sara and Roy are too. 

"Put that on that table-" she says pointing "for now. When we get its actual table built we'll sort everything then."

“Okay so I might have had my reservations when we started, but this place is starting to look pretty amazing.” Dig says coming down the stairs. Oliver is right behind him. He's happy she notes. 

“Amazing? I think you mean bad ass!” Roy yells.

“Both. Definitely both.” Sara comes up beside her and takes a long drink of her water.

“You think? I definitely thought you guys would be all ‘no, it’s way too flashy.’” 

“Definitely not.” Oliver says reassuringly.

Dig gives Oliver a swift nod and they pick up where they left off from the day before. 

Sara starts assembling tables and Roy opens box number three. 

Once she’d figured out the first tower the next comes easier and each one after easier than the one before it. 

Dig helps her set the final tower. It takes every ounce of restraint to wait to turn it on. It’s well past midnight and she still has work tomorrow morning. 

“Tomorrow we start the software.” She rubs her hands together excitedly. “Bye.” She sings to the room before heading outside. 

“Felicity!” Oliver runs up behind her. “I can take you home.”

“I told you-”

“It doesn't have to be me. Just- let someone take you.”

“Oliver, I know how we met is a direct argument against my ability to make it home, but given the amount of times I have made it home safely I think the odds are in my favor.”

“I’d rather not gamble with your life.”

“What about you and yours? When you go out as the Arrow is that not a gamble?”

“Felicity-“

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

>>\------------------------------->

When Oliver walked down the stairs yesterday he heard laughter. There’s a stark contrast in the basement tonight, something unsettling. He feels it the closer he gets to the server towers. 

"Uh- Felicity." She’s sitting on the floor with a tiny screwdriver in one hand and a flashlight in the other. 

"Yes. Oliver."

"You okay?"

"Yep!”

"I think that server might beg to differ." He sits down next to her. 

"It’s not a big deal."

"Something tells me that it is."

"Doug Miller promoted one of his drinking buddies today. I'm not saying I should have got the position, but he doesn’t have a Masters in Computer Science and Cyber Security."

"What?" He’s going to have words with-

"He's been there longer and there will be other promotions. It's not a big deal." He doesn’t feel anger. He feels- loss. 

"Do you- like the IT department?"

"You mean wiping porn off computers?"

Woah. "People actually do that at work?"

She throws him arched eyebrow. 

"I have always kept it together at QC. Verdant was a bit different." He admits. 

"Oh, my God." She drops the tools completely distracted. 

"The business was different. You schmoose differently as a nightclub owner than a CEO. Although now that I know it's so commonplace-" she cuts him off as he teases.

"Okay, no and to answer your question. I'd much rather be writing my own codes than cleaning up somebody else’s.” 

“This is helping though." she taps the circuit board in the server frame. "I really like this. Maybe we could find a way for me to do this too." 

"Felicity Smoak, Tech Support to the Arrow."

"I should add that to my resume."

“As the CEO of a fortune five hundred company I can tell you honestly that would make quite the impression.”

“Ollie?” Sara calls from the steps. 

“Down here.” Not quite wanting to leave he lingers on her face. 

Felicity gives him a small smile.

Returning it he leaves her to continue her work. 

“Suit up!”

>>\------------------------------->

“Thea. You need to go see mom.” Oliver says setting his fork back down on his plate. 

"I think I'd rather meet your soulmate." She tilts her head. 

"Stop changing the subject her trial starts Monday-"

“You know I’m starting to think this is the only reason you asked me to lunch.”

“Thea-“

"I'm not going. You've asked me like twenty times and I'm not going to change my mind Ollie. How can you even support her after what she did?”

“She- Malcolm did this. Look what happened to me, to dad, Walter. Thea she was scared for us. That news cast. It gave people a chance to get out.”

“Yeah, but it was a little too late. She was a coward and you know a lot of moms lost their kids because of it.”

He doesn’t have an argument. Thea isn’t wrong. 

“Okay, but what happens if the jury agrees with you? Can you live with that?”

“I won’t have to. She will.” Oliver wracks his brain trying to find something to convince her to change her mind. 

Before he realizes it she’s standing and grabbing her backpack from the floor. “I have a psych class in twenty minutes.”

Oliver watches her leave. His apatite has completely left him so he asks for the check. Less than a few minutes later he sees her car go by. He's proud of his sister. Thea seems to be enjoying school for all the reasons he hated it. At the prison his mother admitted she regrets not being able to see Thea graduate. Thea was more than okay celebrating with her friends. Stepping off the elevator he's greeted by Kendra wearing a smile.

“Mr. Queen, your notes for the two o’clock stockholders briefing are on your desk. IT is setting up in the conference room."

"Thank you." Oliver doesn’t bother trying to start anything new. With long strides he goes straight to the restroom in his office and reevaluates his appearance. As much as he hates these things he'd rather do the live stockholder briefing than the in house board meetings.

He braces himself and heads back out. Rubbing his thumb and index finger together he wishes for his bow. 

That he knows he can do. This is a battlefield he's incredibly reluctant to step out on. People have already started to arrive he take in the room and notices-

"Felicity?" fear crosses her face. The room continues to buzz around them. 

"Oliver, you've met Ms. Smoak." Walter observes.

"Yes, I was having a problem with my laptop."

"Oh?"

"I uh- spilt a latte on it." before Walter can interject Oliver continues. "Felicity was able to recover the lost data and transfer it to a new one. I didn’t have the opportunity to say thank you." he turns to her then.

"Just doing my job Mr. Queen." she says with strict professionalism. It's like ice in his veins.

Oliver continues to smile and nod, but he knows he's not particularly good conversation at the moment.

"We're ready Mr. Queen." Another young woman from the IT department notifies him. Stepping up to the podium he grips its sides. Taking a deep steadying breath he releases the tension in his body. 

"Good afternoon." he addresses the small room of department representatives and chairmen as well as the online audience. 

"Thank you all for joining us. There are a lot of speakers here today so I'll make my remarks brief. The thing I am most happy to announce is that the backlash we experienced from the undertaking has not been greater than we anticipated. Walter has been keeping me up to date on new projects and projects that are continuing to move forward. More details will come as this briefing continues. Having said that, I know the most ominous threat to those endeavors would be the upcoming trial."

Shit. His lunch with Thea is suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Shit.

"Impartially," he clears his throat. Shit. Softly he feels Felicity's presence in the room. It's a comfort. He takes it in. It’s a strength. "Impartially, the outcome looks favorable for QC. Though I would have to be pretty cold blooded not to be concerned as a son." he tries to make the comment light. It works. Hopefully if they see him looking worried they'll be assured it's unrelated to business. The room laughs and honestly he's glad to have relieved a bit of tension. 

"First, on changes in day to day operations and efficiency COO Ned Foster." he gives a light clap and the room follows. Ned takes his place behind this podium while Oliver takes his seat and sighs, the constant presence of Felicity still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... ended up being three times longer than planned.  
> So, I cut some of it off and will push it into chapter 7!  
> Let me know what you think so far or what you think is going to happen next.  
> Either bellow or @bekaoperetta on Tumblr.  
> Also, thank you for reading, liking, commenting, and bookmarking. Have an amazing week!


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks Jo.” Felicity says picking up the laptop case. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. That meeting just…” she cant really find the words “you know?” she finishes lamely.

“Yeah, stuffy.”

As they step into the elevator she nods in agreement even though that's not it at all.

It’s not unusual for her to feel some kind of emotion from Oliver. For the most part he doesn’t hide from her. Sometimes she thinks he feels everything too much. It’s in everything he does. It’s in the way he works out or the way he crafts his arrows. What she felt in there that was something totally different. It was like he needed her.

Felicity picks up an assignment left on her desk that morning. Reading the request she sighs and heads back upstairs to reconnect a tower to the QC network. Running though the usual sequences of solutions she finds her thoughts drifting in another direction. 

She’d been very purposefully avoiding any thoughts on Moira Queen. For multiple reasons. Namely The Undertaking. 

There was so much panic that night. Half the Glades was reduced to rubble the other half terrified of the unknown. She'd been one of the lucky ones. The city had stopped all buses going to the so she’d been stuck at the stop for far longer than normal. 

At the time she’d been angry. Eventually she made her way to a coffee shop and pulled out her tablet. After that it had been a whirl wind of fear and helplessness. Her mother called freaking out more than once. 

That night and the following two she spent at a hotel hoping there’d she’d have a home to go back to. She was one of the lucky ones. 

Back at her desk she starts with her emails. 

If she would have known Oliver then, known the Arrow, would things have been different? If she would have known it was her soulmate’s mother then…

It probably doesn’t matter when she found out. The fact is though, if she’s going to be with Oliver then she’s going to have to make peace with it. 

Which is probably the real reason she’s avoided thinking about Moira Queen. There are several things she still has to make peace with. If, she wants to be with Oliver… which she finds herself wanting more all the time. 

She sighs twenty more minutes. Smiling, she remembers how Oliver made it better when she missed the promotion because of Doug. 

He’s so different from what she’d thought he’d be. Admittedly, that probably has a lot to do with the office gossip. He’s not like they think. They think he's irresponsible. That a night club isn't a respectable business venture for a CEO. That he's going to run the company into the ground because he doesn't have a degree. 

That he's a shame to his family. 

They're wrong. There's more to him. He might have lost himself on that island, or wherever he was, because there's no way this island is both an ARGUS base and a Bratva outpost… but he's more. Admittedly, he's still a bit of a mystery, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to solve him.

She shakes her head that sounded dirtier than she mean it. 

>>\------------------------------->

"Dig." Oliver answers his phone on the way to Verdant. 

“Did you take my advice?” He asks antagonistically.  
Oliver huffs. 

“You didn’t, did you?”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” He answers honestly. 

“The man faces down the the biggest criminals in the city, but can’t ask the woman he’s destined to be with out on a date.” Oliver hears as he parks the car. 

“Can we just- not? Why did you really call?” He asks knowing that if Dig wanted to tease him he could have waited until he got to the lair. 

"Waller's sending Lyla to Russia. I'm staying home tonight."

"Did she say why?"

"She wasn't alone when she called, but Oliver, Waller's up to something."

"We're not going to let anything happen to Lyla.” He promises then adds.” Enjoy your time with Andee."

"Will do." Dig says and Oliver can hear the smile in his voice.

Roy is already behind the bar getting ready so he knows he’ll be working. 

Things had been nice between them. He’s drawn to her like gravity, but it’s more than just the fact that she’s his soulmate. She’s- light. Her intelligence is remarkable, the team loves her and she’s- well there’s no way he can put into works what happened in that meeting, but it’s all the can think about. The moment she Felicity enters the basement he notices. 

“Hey.” She’s changed from what she’d been wearing earlier. Much like he’d noticed that first night she’s all bright colors. 

“Hi.” 

“You did great today.” She says and he can’t help but disagree. 

“I think we both know I was drowning up there.”

“No one noticed.”

“Because of you.” He admits. “Thank you.” then continues without over thinking it. “Maybe… I could say thank you over dinner."

"Oh- you mean like a date, date." He can tell he’s surprised her. 

"I mean if you wanted to. We-"

"Oliver, yes." She saves him from rambling. 

"Yes?"

"Yes." He wants to suggest tomorrow night, but then remembers the his mother’s trial is only two days away. 

"Um, maybe after the trial we-“

"Where is everybody?" Sara interrupts from the top of the stairs. 

"Uh- Dig had to stay with Andee, because Lyla is out of the country and Roy is tending bar tonight."

“Honestly, I was gonna bail tonight too. I haven’t been feeling well.” He raises his eyebrow to which Sara responds with an obviously fake cough. “Seriously,” she coughs again. “I probably have a cold or something. I’d hate to get you guys sick too. I’ll just go home.” She turns back around And gives a few more coughs for good measure. 

“Feel better soon Sara.” He calls. His tone entirely patronizing. Subtle. 

“You know… we could go to dinner now.” Oh, he loves that idea.

“You like Italian?”

“I love Italian.”

Not wanting to push his luck with an extravagant busy restaurant that they would run a higher chance of being seen at Oliver chooses a small authentic place he discovered on one of his patrols last year. 

Like an idiot he hasn’t stopped smiling since she’d suggested going out. Felicity passes the menu back to the waiter and he refrains from ordering alcohol. Not that he thinks she’d be opposed to him drinking, but she ordered water so he’ll follow her lead. 

Felicity takes in the cream table cloths and stringed lights that set the aesthetic of the room. It’s warm and not at all like she’d pictured her first date with him. Unintentionally, he’s made it perfect. 

“You know when I first met you,” she says carefully “I thought I was going to be whisked away to your mansion and given etiquette lessons and a new wardrobe.” a bit ashamed she looks down at the table. “I fully expected a speech about how to announce us to the public and what the timeline for the wedding was.”

Oliver gives a wry laugh at her assessment of the truth. “If we had met a year ago my mother would have used it as a PR stunt. So yeah, something along those lines. Now, I think she’s grown used to me not living up to her expectations. She probably wouldn’t go that far anymore. Actually, I’d make sure she wouldn’t.”

“I’m sure she’s proud of you. You’re doing a great job at QC. I know you said your family doesn’t know about the Arrow, but most of those unfulfilled expectations come your night job, right?”

His hand on the table clenches and she fears she might have pressed too much. “Some days I wonder if it’s worth it. I know- I know I’ve hurt my family.”

“I think the fact that you’re able to acknowledge that means your in a better place than most. Which is something I had to learn about you. I wasn’t sure….”

“If I was a mindless killer.” That’s not quite what she meant, but he’s not wrong. 

“I had my own opinion of the Arrow,” She clarifies. “and my own opinion about Oliver Queen. When I met you I couldn’t see myself being the soulmate of either of those men.”

“Do you still feel that way?” There’s a courage that flows between them neither of them wants to miss capturing. 

“Now,” she pauses and try’s to sum up her thoughts from earlier in the day. “Now, has I know they’re both the same incredibly different man and he’s the kinda guy I’d say yes to a date with.”

Her answer sparks hope between them. As though he’s admitting a deep truth he replies gently. ”I really like being that guy.”

“And apparently that guy likes stuffed mushrooms." She tried to lighten the conversation as their plates are set in front of them. 

"Or chicken gnocchi.”

“Is Italian your favorite?” He scrunches his nose contemplating his response.

“That’s a hard question your perspective of favorite shifts when you’re away like I was. You enjoy things differently.”

"Oliver, I don’t want to push you into talking about things you aren't ready to. I have things I'm not ready to put on the table either."

Felicity watches as he braces himself again for another declaration of truth. "It was five years where nothing good happened. Not all of it was on the island, but it was easier telling everyone that than reliving it."

She nods. "That makes sense."

"Regardless Felicity, if you have a question I want you to ask me." she pauses understanding what he's really saying. A tidal wave of questions floods her mind. What was it like? How did he get to the Bratva? When was he an ARGUS agent? Why a green hood? But she shoves them all down. 

"Maybe another time. Right now I really want to know how you feel about mint chip ice cream, because that’s definitely a deal breaker issue.”

Tension flows off of him and he smiles. His eyes sparkling.

“Second only to Rocky Road.”

She scoffs at him in jest. Good call Smoak. She thinks. 

"Thea, my sister, she had a habit of getting some at two in the morning. Which of course was about the time I got home. When I got back I tried to keep it up. I do make it sometimes, but I can blame it on the club so…”

“Tell me about her.”

“She’s in college. Doing much better than I did considering I dropped out of four of them. I never really got the hang of it.”

“Well let’s be honest you have quite a long list of special skills.”

Oh god. She pauses, her next bite of lasagna halfway to her mouth. 

“Just forget I said that.”

“Nuh-uh.” He says laughing. 

Felicity groans remembering when he’d caught her staring during his workouts. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“It’s flattering.” 

“Like you don’t get that all the time.”

“Felicity- that’s not the same.” He’s not sure how it explain it. “Before the island it was just about having fun, after I- I had a plan, a way I was going to be. Then you came along. It’s different.”

With you. He doesn’t say. He doesn’t have to. She hears it anyway. 

Blushing Felicity looks down at the table where he’s resting his hand. Palm facing up she can see the purple even in the intimate lighting. Without thinking she finds herself tracing the lines there. 

They’ve come along way since they met. A year ago the idea of going out for dinner with her soulmate would have been un-thinkable. 

"Well my five year plan didn’t include this either, but I'm glad we're here." he smiles and knots their fingers together. God he’d give this woman the entire world if she wanted it. He clears his throat. 

"Mint chip, huh? To be honest I'm more of a soufflé guy than an ice cream guy."

"Really?"

"Rasia, our housekeeper, she taught me how to make them-”

“Wait.” Her grip tightens on his hand and he pauses.” Are you telling me,” she leans in and lowers her voice. “That the Arrow, most feared man in Starling City… bakes.”

He leans in. “Yes.”

Her laughters bounces off the walls and her free hand reaches up quickly to suppress it.  
Oliver doesn’t care if they’ve attracted attention of the other diners. He wants her to laugh. The fullness and joy he feels coming from it- it- tugs at his soul. 

“And I cook.”

“Shut up!” She tries to stifle her giggling. He finds he can’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Maybe next time I could show you. If…”

“I would love that. You know I-“ she leans back still holding his hand. “I am an absolutely awful cook. It’s like you-“ 

She stops and there’s a sudden coldness he feels. It dissipates and she smiles softly rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. His eyes never leave her. 

“It’s getting late.” She says taking in the room. 

“Come on.” He stands pulling her to her feet along. 

“But..” Felicity protests. Oliver pulls cash from his pocket and leave it, confident it will cover their meal. 

In the quiet of the car she chuckles again. “What?”

“I’m just imagining you in an apron.”

Keeping his eyes on the road he smiles. 

“Oh, not to spoil the evening, but I was planning on spending most of tomorrow in the Arrow Cave. I want to try-“

The puts the car in park and stares at her incredulously. “We’re not calling it that.”

“The arrow cave? Why not?”

“It’s cheesy.”

“Oliver, you’re a superhero. Cheesy is a prerequisite.”

“I’m not a hero, Felicity.” His response is surprising until she realizes this is something she’s felt before between them. He looks away and her heart sinks further. She’s felt it all night just bellow the surface. It’s a fear. It’s a doubt. It’s wrong. It’s not supposed to be there. Gently she turns his face to look at her and leans in. His breath hitches in anticipation her heart speeds up in response as she kisses him. 

“You are.” She says with conviction hoping he can feel it in his bones. 

There’s conflict in his eyes. He’ll believe it one day. She’ll make sure of that. Giving him a final smile Felicity steps out onto the curb. Biting her lip she already can’t wait to see him again tomorrow. 

Maybe having a soulmate isn’t about losing yourself to someone else. She thinks closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think it’s so hard to write “date scenes.” You want to say they had a great time, but don’t want to cheapen it by just simply saying so. You want to convey chemistry in the dialogue, but you also have to show progression of time and they have food they’re supposed to be eating. Yet you don’t want that to break the moment. Just to name a few things. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who has “kudoed”, commented, bookmarked, and read. Also, a special shoutout to those of you who have liked and shared on Twitter and Tumblr! Thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful week!  
> @bekaoperetta


	8. Chapter 8

Back in quiet of the foundry Oliver twists an arrow in his hands. If he’s honest, he doesn't do much throughout his day that truly makes him forget the past five years. Since he’s come home he’s been pretty singularly focused. Diggle taught him pretty early on it was to a fault. In hindsight he’s grateful for it. 

Once they solved the mystery of his fathers notebook and the undertaking he wanted to give up. Run away. Ultimately it was the team that kept him there. He knows now they were keeping him busy. 

He's admitted it to himself before, that Felicity shattered his focus the moment he pulled her from that alley, but he's not- he can't- 

In order to bring justice he had to be something else, but that certainly wasn’t a hero. 

“Hey Boss.” Roy takes the steps two at a time. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wasn’t ready to go home.”

“Bad date?”

“What?” the question catches him off guard.

“Sara said you and Felicity were finally going out.”

Nosy. “Everything was fine. It was nice.”

“Not to be an ass, but if it went so well why are you, you know here?” Roy must sense his struggle, because after a moment he adds. “It’s okay you don’t have to explain."

“She thinks I’m a hero.” His words hang in the air and Oliver waits for Roy to laugh. 

“She’s right.” Oliver tries to hide his surprise. “I mean you may be a bit rough around the edges, but you keep me from getting killed. And you put away more criminals than the SCPD this year and probably last year too.”

“A few good deeds can’t balance the bad I’ve done.”

“I don’t think I works like that man.” He looks like he has more to say. Oliver waits. “I’m not exactly the best person to talk to about this kinda stuff, but I always thought it was less about what you did and more about why you did it.”

Maybe, but- “I won’t lie and say my actions have been entirely altruistic.”

“Really, because I see it every compromise you made was for family or the city or the team… that’s kinda what heroes do.”

Oliver doesn’t have a response to that. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something else though.”

“Yeah.” He’s grateful to be changing the subject. 

“I keep giving tells to Sara and she put me on the mat like thirty times today. Do you have like a super secret move I can get her back with?”

Clearing away his maudlin thoughts he laughs. “Probably not, but let’s work on your tells. Come on.” Placing the arrow back on the rack Oliver can’t help but smile. 

>>\------------------------------->

"Right this way Mr. Queen." A prison guard leads him though the dreary gray hallways. 

Entering the common area he notices his mother looks the picture of elegance even in a prison jumpsuit. "Oliver!" she looks behind him to see if anyone else came with him.

"Thea's not here mom."

"Oh, I see."

"I've talked to her..."

"It’s alright" he knows it's not even as she takes his hand to reassure him. "I know how-" she pauses when she looks down. "Well- now I know where you've been the past few weeks."

His hand is undeniable evidence. Though it's not entirely Felicity’s fault he hasn’t visited recently. 

"Oh Oliver, I'm so-" tears well up in her eyes. "When you died all it devastated me to know there was a woman who would never know the fulfillment of a soulmate. Then you came back and it gave me hope knowing there was someone out there who would- ease the loneliness I could see written all over your face. I just- I'm so happy for you. Tell me about her."

"She's remarkable, so smart." he thinks about how well she fits into the team. "kind and-" he smiles. "fun and really bright. Remarkable." there isn’t another word for it. More than anything he just wants to be worthy of that. He wants to be the hero she sees.

"Well, I certainly look forward to meeting her."

"Mom."

"I will get to meet her Oliver." She adamant and he tries to believe it too. 

"Yeah."

>>\------------------------------->

“Hey Dig! Did Lyla come home?” when Felicity arrived at the foundry she wasn’t expecting anyone for a few hours least of all Diggle. 

“I called Agent Sharp.”

“ARGUS has baby sitters on payroll?”

“Evelyn is young, parents abandoned her, got caught up in crime. Lyla was afraid of what Waller would do to her so she personally took over her training.”

“Waller is…?”

“The big boss and she like her ‘special projects’.” 

“So, what, you guys think she’s out of line?” 

“Without a doubt. Lyla has a pretty high clearance, but without hard evidence that she’s running unsanctioned ops it’s hard to do anything about it.”

“I’ll look into it.”

“Felicity-“

“When I was in college I designed an algorithm that broke into the department of education.”

“And you didn’t get caught?”

“The point is I can find your evidence.”

“You know Felicity, if you’re going to keep getting yourself in to illegal situations, you should really consider some physical training.”

She can’t help it, she laughs. “Oh, wow. I have a hard enough time with my morning exercise routine. I- there’s no way I could do what you guys do.”

Turning towards what’s she’s officially dubbed as her spot, Felicity shakes away any delusions of herself in a suit and mask. She is firmly settled in the "brains" camp not the "brawns." The world fades away as she dives into the facial recognition algorithm. It had a few bugs she noticed.

"Yes!" she says out loud finally satisfied. When she comes back she notices Sara has arrived. Feeling stiff she stands to stretch. A wave of affection washes over her and she knows it's Oliver.

“Hey." His voice is low and she feels as he steps closer. She can’t help, but smile at his presence it surrounds her. It’s untroubled. Which is better than how they parted the night before. Contentment seeps into her skin. 

“Hi.” Her eyes wander his face. Damn. Her lips quirk. Will he even not look entirely delectable? Blushing she looks at the floor. His hand comes up to rest on her upper arm. 

Nodding at her computer he asks. “How’s it going?” 

“Um- well, without diving in to the geek speak. Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah, basically.” He laughs lightly allowing his hand to move down to her hand and take it in his. "There were a few glitches in the facial recognition algorithm, but they're gone now." 

Remarkable. He remembers his morning. 

“You okay?”

“I uh- just came back from visiting my mom.”

“The trial is Monday.” Concerned she turns and faces him fully. 

“She seems confident, but I’m worried. The jury has to sympathize with her and it’s hard when the guy who should go to prison for it is dead. People will want justice-“ he cuts himself off “She asked me about you.”

“She did?”

"She's excited to meet you. Thea might have asked about meeting you too.”

"Oh." Wow. Yeah…

“My mother suggested we have dinner when the trial is over.”

“Um. Well I guess I should- meet them.” It’s probably too much to hope he can’t see how freaked she is. 

“I told her now might not be a good time." she tries not to feel ashamed at her relief. With the most reassuring tone he adds. "Felicity, whenever you’re ready. Okay?”

“Really?” He nods and his hand gives hers a squeeze. “Thank you.” smiling she squeezes back. 

Their surroundings come back to them when Roy bursts into the foundry. “We have a problem.” Dig and Sara both stop what they’re doing to listen. 

“There’s a new dealer testing his stuff on the streets and people are dying. Three deaths Thursday night two more last night. SCPD hasn’t made a move yet.”

“Then how do we know their connected.” Dig asks.

“I got a guy who moves camps a lot, says a guy was pushing a new and improved Vertigo. First hit was free. A lot of people took the offer.”

"Could be a coincidence?"

"Oooo, hold that thought." Felicity sits. 

"Felicity?"

"Hold on." she continues typing, "Five," and typing "Four, three, two, one." 

Sara’s impressed. "Woah."

"Cool." Roy too. 

"Five toxicology reports. Fresh from the SCPD database."

Studying the notes Oliver says what they’re all thinking. "Definitely connected."

"Oliver, Vertigo never included antipsychotics in his formula." Dig points out. 

Head tilted in thought Sara speaks up. "Maybe he's set up a new lab at the ward he was sent to."

"Suit up." They’ll need an address and she could see if there was a plan to the building in the city records database….

Completely focused, she almost misses them heading out the door. 

"Oliver!” he turns to her with an arched eyebrow. The focus he’s wearing has her swallowing to regain composure. “Uh, Address.” she practically shoves the paper at him “Be safe out there." He gives a sharp nod with promise, then carries the determination out of the foundry with him. 

If he's not worried you don't need to worry. She decides slipping in an extra com and spinning around in her chair to face the monitor.

A little digging tells her that she can hack the security company and give them a quiet entrance.  
"Arsenal check the perimeter. Spartan eyes."

Roy checks back in. "Guards are dispersed, but there are less at the gate on the other side."

"Canary, lets move." 

Felicity interjects. "Good news, most of these cameras are shot. Better news. I've disabled the others."

"Nice."

"Get ready for alarms." Dig warns. 

"Actually, those won't be an issue either. Just opened the door at the east entrance." It's almost frustrating there were so many disabled cameras. She's feels a bit impaired only having audio.

"Needle in a crazy stack." Sara laments.

"You know, if I had a satellite I could get you an infrared image of the building and narrow that down. I could do a lot of really cool things with a satellite."

"Maybe for your birthday." Oliver suggests.

With a groan Sara comments. "This is taking too long."

"Idea! Just a sec." Felicity searches for patient information. "Room 320."

"Let's take the stairs." Mentally she sees them in their suits, elevator music accompanying them. Her hand fly's to cover her mouth and keep her laughter in. 

"He's not here." Oliver informs them.

Unexpectedly someone shouts "Hey- you're not supposed to-"

Impatiently Oliver draws his bow which effectively shuts him up. "Tell me where Vertigo is."

"Therapy, with Dr. Webb."

"Where?"

"Down the hall to the left."

Sara threatens. "Stay Quiet."

"He's not here." Oliver says growing more put out.

"Where would they go?" she hears Sara ask frightened attendant through the coms. 

"I'm not sure." he stutters out. "Dr. Webb's office is sublevel, but he's only supposed to consult severe patients on this level."

"Thank you." Oliver heads for the stairs.

"Stay quiet." Sara reminds him.

Thankfully the offices are labeled. He shoves the door open. "Dr.- where-"

"Shh-" Sara cuts him off. They follow the incoherent mumbling and soon it can be heard through the coms. They find vertigo strapped to a chair. Oliver can't say he feels as though it's undeserved.

"He's not doing this."

Sara yelps and turns to swing, but falls. Dr. Webb, Oliver assesses lunges towards him, but Oliver is faster. He shoves him into the wall next to them and with one swift punch to the head he's sliding down it. 

"Canary?"

"I'm okay." She's not entirely. 

“Call Detective Lance and let him know where to find them. Let him know the evidence is here too.”

"On it, also, two lefts, a right and a set of stairs and you'll be at the entrance you came in."  
They follow her instructions and come out right next to Roy.

"Damn she's good." Sara mumbles stepping outside.

"I'll drive." He shares a knowing look at Dig who knows to 

"You okay?"

"Just a headache."

"He hit her pretty hard." he knows she's glaring at him.

"Let me check for a concussion." Reluctantly she lets him.

"I'm fine, Doc."

"You are, but thanks for letting me look anyway."

Felicity smile relieved knowing Sara is okay. Still, she'd feel a lot better if they were back. As soon as the side door opens Felicity is on her feet reaching for Oliver. 

"Felicity, you were amazing!" Roy intercepts her first.

"That was seriously bad ass." Following behind him Sara emphasizes. 

Oliver's presence does more to relieve her than she thought it would. It almost feels like whiplash between the worry and the joy that she feels. 

"Welcome to the team." Diggle winks.

Oliver can't get enough of her bright smile. It's worlds away from how she felt about her job. He's glad she has this. He is, but being on the team means she's one step closer to the fire. 

"So, does this mean I get a cool name?" she looks at him expectantly. He feels the excitement and happiness coming from her. 

Before he can answer Diggle says, "It means you start training."

"Dig, I don’t think I'll ever be going out in the field with you guys."

"No, but you being able to defend yourself would help at least me sleep a little better at night."

Sara agrees. "He's right. I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." 

Oliver never thought of the Arrow as a particularly joyful thing, but it’s pretty undeniable that it makes Felicity happy. And if he's a little happier having her watch over him that’s a bonus. "Overwatch, how does that sound for a handle?"

"It's perfect."

“We train in the mornings mostly because Dig takes the day shift with his daughter.” Sara informs her.

“I really need to meet her.” Felicity With a proud smile Dig pulls out his phone. “Andee’s almost a year now.” He shows her a picture of an infant with dark curly hair. “She’s so cute! Is that Lyla?”

“My soulmate we met overseas and we got married as soon as we were stateside.”

“You have a beautiful family.” longing runs through him and he must be projecting because Felicity turns to him.

"So… does this mean we'll see you in the morning?" Sara draws her attention back.

"I'll train," she concedes. "but no mask." 

They all give their affirmatives and Oliver can't help but feel relieved that she has no intention of throwing herself in front of criminals. 

Sara puts her staff back in it's case and points. "I'm gonna hit the showers."

Which it promptly followed by a nonchalant "I'll join you."

"Harper!"

"Kidding."

Dig rolls his eyes at them. "You were awesome tonight Felicity." he says before taking his gun out to clean and put away with the others.

Felicity sighs contentedly. "I guess this is goodnight." she says after a moment. 

"Don't you need to- turn them off."

"No, they'll run all the time and they'll send encrypted messages to our phones if they detect a problem." Picking up her things she pauses to clarify. "Well, just my phone right now. I didn't want to add you guys until I was sure the bugs were out." Ready she turns back to him smiling.

Absolutely remarkable. 

"Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight." three steps and he calls out.

"Felicity," spinning back she looks up at him expectantly. "be safe out there." she smiles and closes the distance before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"See you in the morning." she says with a smirk and leaves before he can recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! lol. This week has been crazy and I feel like I haven't had a lot of time to write. This chapter was really establishing Felicity's place on the team and warming her up to maybe becoming apart of a family again. Which, for reasons yet to be explored, she hasn't had or been open to in a long time. Oliver is rexamining who he is and opening up to the idea that maybe he does deserve a bit of happiness.
> 
> I have a few more chapters scoped out and I should probably apologize to those of you who signed on for a one shot and we're now eight chapters into a WIP.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you! For every comment, kudo, bookmark, hit, share, like, retweet, reblog... you guys get it. Thanks!  
> I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful week!
> 
> -Beka (@bekaoperetta)


	9. Chapter 9

"You look cute." Sara says with a wink. She is entirely too awake for Felicity, who feels like she hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in a month.  
   
"Are you all like, nocturnal or something?  
   
She smiles and shouts. "Harper!" Turning back she adds, “No we’re just really good napper’s.”  
   
Roy looks wary of Sara, but she grabs his arm before he can have second thoughts.  
   
"So first,” Sara begins “we're going to do some basic self defense. Then we'll learn some more complicated moves and eventually we'll get into offense."  
   
"Is offense really necessary?"  
   
"It depends on your attacker. Now I'm gonna show you the move on Roy,” she says staring him in the eye silently daring him to run. “and then you’re gonna do it.”  
   
Felicity knows she won’t be able to do this as well as Sara, but she’ll try. Biting back a smile she can see Sara is clearly having fun messing with Roy.  
   
“Felicity, hit him. Really, he can take it. Plus it’ll be good for him.” Roy nods and she steels herself setting aside her reluctance. She falls more than she’d like to admit, but despite that Sara still says…  
   
"That was great Felicity.” It seems to be a genuine answer. Felicity relaxes. “Now comes the hard part."  
   
"What?!?!?"  
   
"The moves are pretty easy to pick up,” Sara explains. “but you've got to get some strength behind them." Taking her hand Sara pulls her towards a punching bag. ”Feet apart. Wrist straight.”  
   
A few minutes of Sara correcting her stance and giving tips until she says “Good keep at it.” and goes to train with Roy and Dig.  
   
Behind her she can hear them it draws her deeper into her thoughts.  
   
Felicity had never been fond of strenuous physical activity. It was never appealing to put her body through the aches and pains.  
   
This though… being a part of a team, working to save the city, that’s something she never thought she could do. It tends to bring out her inner Gryffindor.  
   
The sound of her gloves hitting the bag fill the space and she can feel her focus narrow much like it does when she codes.  
   
Extracurricular coding, she amends. What she does at work is mind numbing and this has purpose. It's another thing she can thank Oliver for.  
   
Yesterday comes back to her. He wants her to meet his family. His family wants to meet her. That’s what’s supposed to happen. Family’s coming together. She hasn’t even told her mother. Family’s are just so… complicated!  
   
With that thought she swings a bit harder and instantly feels pain in her wrist.  
   
Keep it straight. She rolls her eyes at herself.  
   
Maybe it’s just her that’s complicated. Sure she fought with her mom, but she was a good mom. For as long as Felicity can remember Donna Smoak made sure she had what she needed.  
   
That didn’t mean there weren’t problems. Like, when she was fifteen and she wanted to go to a space camp in Houston and her mom encouraged her to sneak into a club instead.  
   
Felicity never understood that. Most moms would be thrilled if their kids took an interest in STEM.  
   
Then there was her dad… God, if she just wasn’t fit for the Smoak family, how on earth would she ever fit in the Queen family?  
   
“You didn’t break form. Good job!” Sara says. Startled she jumps.  
   
“Oh, thanks.” Looking around she notices they’ve finished sparing.  
   
“Boys are in the shower.”  
   
“Guess I kinda lost track of time.”  
   
“We all do, except Dig.” Sara hands her a water. “I think it’s an army thing he never shook.” She takes a swallow of her own. “He’s usually the one to let Oliver know when he’s got to head into the office. He’s like a human alarm clock. It’s freaky.”  
   
“I could use a shower.”  
   
“Sure, stay to the right.”  
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
It's been hours. Her hair has dried. Dig's gone home and come back from his "day shift" with Andee. Roy had been called upstairs. Oliver sent them all a vague "I'm okay." text message, but she can tell it's unusual for him.  
   
Her phone buzzes. “Oliver is on his way.” and less than ten minutes later she can feel him enter the foundry. There's anticipation and excitement wafting around him.  
   
"Hi." Ignoring the others he leans in and kisses her. She feels him smiling and she can't help but return it.  
   
“Hey," she says almost laughing. His happiness is infectious. "Where have you been?”  
   
“Surprise.” She raises an eyebrow.  
   
“Later, first lets patrol." he addresses the room.  
   
Sara and Dig stand mirroring each other. Each with their arms crossed and matching smirks. "We don't need to discuss the policy of PDA in the Super Lair, right?" Dig says calmly.  
   
"There's not a-"  
   
"If you'd've kept going there would have been!" Sara exclaims cutting him off.  
   
With a cheeky grin Dig continues. "All I'm saying is you need to be mindful of your surroundings."  
   
"And all I'm saying is no hanky-panky in the Arrow cave!"  
   
Mortified and blushing Felicity buries her face in Oliver's chest.  
   
Rolling his eyes with mock agitation Oliver shuts down their teasing. "Suit up."  
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
“It’s quiet.” She notes and she can hear them agree over the com units.  
   
“You know what? Tomorrow is gonna be a hell of a day. Let’s all go upstairs and have a drink for Mrs. Q. Diggle back me up on this.”  
   
“If we’re cutting out early, I think I’m gonna go be with Andee.”  
   
“Fair enough.”  
   
"Is Lyla home yet?" Felicity asks.  
   
"No, and to be honest, I'm worried. She's made all of her check-ins though. That's about the only thing keeping me from bringing her back myself."  
   
"Keep us updated." Oliver requests.  
   
“Smoak? Queen? How 'bout it?"  
   
“It’s Sunday night.” Felicity says not completely opposed.  
   
“One.” Oliver says.  
   
"One." Sara agrees and they head back.  
   
>>\------------------------------->  
   
“I think hell just froze over.” Roy says delivering to their table then sitting down.  
   
“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Sara quips.  
   
 "At least I have a job."

"You keep mixing 'em like this and they might have to keep you."

"Thanks?"

Sara and Roy hold most of the conversation. Felicity tuned them out a while ago. Probably the moment Oliver put his arm around her. Almost in the same spot they first touched. At first she's drinking slowly, but then she's laughing and honestly not caring, because she honestly can't remember the last time she felt like this.  
   
“Dance?” she turns to look at Oliver tilting her head back. When did he get that close?  
   
“Ollie doesn’t dance.”  
“I don’t dance.”  
Sara and Oliver say at the same time.  
   
“Shame.” Felicity says trying not to read too much into that response. Weird.  
   
“I’ll dance with you.” Sara offers. Felicity agrees excitedly.  
   
Oliver watches for a bit then they get lost in the crowd. He can feel her though. She seems lighter. Some of that's the alcohol, but most of it seems to come from her genuinely being comfortable with the team.  
   
"My dad died when I was young." Roy says catching Oliver off guard. "My mom has been coping with drugs for as long as I can remember. Having a soulmate was something I never wanted, but you guys… I hope mine is like that."  
   
He doesn't get a chance to respond before the girls come back flushed and happy. “That was fun.”  
   
“I haven’t done anything like that since-“ Felicity pauses abruptly. “college.”  
   
Sensing she doesn't want him to ask he turns to Roy “Would you get us some water?”

Felicity settles back under Oliver's arm happily.  
   
“Yeah, get back to work Abercrombie.”  
   
Oliver doesn't let them think of getting up until they've finished. 

Sara is ready to leave first. "See you in the morning?"

"Not me." Oliver says.

"I'll be there." Felicity assures her. Then they all say goodnight.  
   
Despite the noise of the club Felicity feels the quiet between them.

“I have a gift for you.” Oliver stands and pulls her along with him. She'd forgotten all about his surprise from earlier.  
   
“Oh, you really didn’t have to.” admittedly she hasn't quite found a place for gifts on the 'things she's willing to accept from Oliver' list.  
   
“What you’ve done for the team-“ He leads her by her hand around the back of the building. “We’re all grateful. I’m grateful. I just wanted to do something for you.”  
   
The shift from her is slow and taught as though it’s taking considerable constraint. “You bought me a car.”  
   
Shit. "You needed one…"  
   
"Oliver, I can't accept this." her anger is tinged with desperation.  
   
"It's not a big deal." Her reaction has him kicking himself. He should have seen this coming. 

"It is! Look, I know this is coming from a good place and you mean well, but this is too much. I-" Without waiting for a defense she walks away determinedly. He isn’t really sure how to fix this. Shit

"Felicity-"

“I’ll text you when I get home so you know I didn’t die.” Felicity calls without looking back. Everything in him screams to go after her, but he knows it would only make things worse. Shit. 

>>\------------------------------->

Absently, she decides to go the long way home and get Chinese. Then a bit more consciously she stops to restock on mint chip ice-cream. Felicity kicks the door shut behind her.  
   
A car. A really cute red mini cooper, but… a car!  
   
Of course her billionaire soulmate would think it's totally normal to gift someone a car. Pausing in the hallway she sends him a text before she forgets.  
   
He means well. He just wants her to be safe. Which- she appreciates, but-  
   
There’s a knock at her front door. Cautiously she checks the peep hole. Knowing there isn’t a threat she opens it.  
   
“Sara.”  
   
“Hey, Felicity.”  
   
“Did Oliver send you to spy on me?”  
   
“Nope, but I have been following you home.”  
   
“That-“ she’s gonna kill him.  
   
“He doesn’t know. I’m sure it would make him feel a lot better if he did.”  
   
“Then why?”  
   
“Because I want you safe too.” Sara shrugs and tries to seem casual “Look I don’t have much in the way of friends. Especially friends that I can do stupid stuff with like watch TV and eat pizza.”  
   
“Normal.” Felicity empathizes.  
   
“Yeah, I mean my soulmate is on the other side of the world and I love the boys, but…”  
   
“Well, I don’t have pizza, but I always order an extra Tao chicken with fried rice. You’re welcome to it.”  
   
Sara smiles and walks past her. Closing the door she notices Sara taking in the  
   
"What do you want to watch?”  
   
“I’m not picky.” Not wanting to overthink it Felicity hit play on the last movie she'd watched.

Sitting on her purple couch opposite Sara she crosses her legs and dives in.

"He bought me a car." Felicity blurts out.

"Damn." Sara says. Felicity gets the impression she knew, but didn’t want to bring it up.

"A car!"

Not even ten minutes in and neither of them are paying attention to the movie anymore. "You're not going to keep it."

"No way. If I wanted one I would buy one."

"You kinda need one." Sara says gently. 

"I don’t need to have my ability to take care of myself diminished, because we're "supposed" to be together. I am my own fully capable person."

"Look, I'm all for girl power, but it's okay to accept help." She takes a bite of chicken. "Just because you can do something doesn't mean you have to. Not that I'm telling you to take it, but no one would think any less of you if you did. You are a genius after all."  
   
It takes her a moment to recover. Sara is like an Amazonian warrior compared to her and through she's never given her a reason to feel that way Felicity has felt inferior.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, seriously don't hesitate."

"Same goes for you."

"You might come to regret that offer."

“Doubt it." she assures her "You definitely don’t have to answer this, but what about your family?”  
   
“My dad he’s The Detective Lance so…”  
   
“Wait.”  
   
“Yeah. He knows about the team. Well, he knows I'm on the team and that’s about all he knows. My mom teaches at SCU.  
   
“Laurel, my sister, she lost her soulmate. It hollowed her soul. She ended up moving back in with mom and dad. So, for the most part it’s just me. That and she kind of hates me for not being with mine, when she wishes she could have hers back.”  
   
"I'm sorry."  
   
"Hey, who doesn't have family issues?"  
   
"Right." Felicity swallows. "My dad left us when I was seven. Me and my mom, well we are very different people. We used to talk every day, but I got into this anti-soulmate group and we argued about it so much that eventually we just stopped talking.”  
   
"Shut up! You were an anti?!"  
   
"Yeah. We were this on campus group and there were a few people who were good at computers like me so, we kind of became our own little group."  
   
"I was an anti! My sister and her soulmate were so in your face all the time. Ugh. I hated it. So I- I started sleeping around."  
   
"Yeah, there was this one guy in our group. We dated for a bit. We slept together. He ended up meeting his soulmate and… he chose her."  
   
"Damn, well at least you have Oliver now."  
   
"He perfect, right?”  
   
“I mean- literally for you. That’s kinda the point of soulmates.”  
   
“No, I mean, yes we’re physically matched to survive and procreate and yes, between him being quite the male specimen and the natural magnetism of pheromones or- whatever I’m a computer scientist not a biologist- the point is I don’t think there’s a selfish bone in that man’s body. He just wants what’s best for me and- is there anything wrong with him?”  
   
Sara snorts. “He wasn’t always like that and he’s self deprecating.” She takes another bite of fried rice. “Mmm- and self-destructive.”  
   
There was that and it broke her heart to realize it.  
   
“How did you meet him?”  
   
“That’s his story to tell.” She nods then turns her full attention back to the movie.  
   
“I love you.” Leia says her heart clearly breaking.  
   
“I know.”  
   
Sara laughs “Who’s that guy again?”  
   
“Han Solo.”  
   
“I like him.” Felicity smiles at Sara’s reaction.  
   
“So, what happens to Han?!”  
   
“We’ll have to make time to watch episode six.”  
   
“I can’t believe I actually want to watch Star Wars. The younger me would have never believed it.”  
   
Long after Sara leaves Felicity is wide awake. The insomnia isn't new, but the guilt is. Running off was childish. God she feels like such an idiot. In the dark she turns over and grabs her phone.  
   
It rings once. "Felicity?" her heart clenches at the panic in his voice.  
   
"I'm sorry."  
   
"Oh." he sounds relieved.  
   
"I know what you were trying to do. I just-"  
   
"It's okay Felicity. I could have offered first." and at that she's relieved.  
   
"I couldn’t sleep."  
   
"Me either." Oliver answers. "I-" he hesitates "I don’t like fighting with you."  
   
"Me either." that doesn’t make sense. "I mean I don’t like fighting with you either. Not fighting myself." she rambles. "It's counterproductive to say the least. I mean there's enough stuff being thrown at us as it is."  
   
"You're right. I can think of much more productive uses of our time."  
   
Something about his tone catches her attention. "Are you flirting with me?"  
   
"If you have to ask I must not be doing it right."  
   
"My inability to pick up social cues probably has little bearing on your ability to flirt." she credits him.  
   
"Well, I am out of practice." Oliver admits.  
   
Felicity relents. "Oh in that case, it's totally your fault." his laugh fills her with warmth. "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
   
He pauses. "I'd like to, but…" Even though he can't see her she nods understanding. The trial.  
   
"Call me, okay?"  
   
"Promise."  
   
"I- I hope everything works out." She says genuinely glad she called.  
   
"Me too. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much of what has ended up in this story was unplanned, but this chapter was a part of the original outline. It almost feels like a milestone. lol. Most of this chapter is world building and setting up of the "trial" both literal and emotional.
> 
> It was important to me that while the POV was strictly Oliver and Felicity the peripheral characters had a bit of an arc as well. Because I love them too!!! Anyway, this chapter we got pieces of Dig, Sara, and Roy. SPOILERS (next chapter will be more thea)
> 
> Thank you for all the ways that you feedback. It's encouraging. This story averages about 1,000 readers a week which is pretty crazy! I wish each and everyone of you a fantastic week! <3 Beka (@bekaoperetta)


	10. Chapter 10

"Thea-" Oliver follows her from the kitchen forgetting his breakfast. 

"Ollie, I'm not going."

"I need you.” She stops. “I know mom would be thrilled if you were there, but I really need you there with me Speedy."

Her shoulders drop as she gives in. “Okay, for you.” She emphasizes. "I'll be down in thirty."

Relieved he sits back down to finish eating. “Oliver, please give Moira my best.” Walter claps him on the shoulder. 

“I will. I know she appreciates it.”

Walter gives a half smile and takes his things. Oliver can’t say he’s seen Walter as shaken as he seems today. 

Looking down at his plate he finds he has no appetite. 

"Finished, Mr. Oliver?" Raise asks her own wariness showing through. 

"I am, thank you." he holds onto his coffee, but hardly drinks it either. 

"Ready?" Thea asks from the doorway. He nods hoping that it's convincing.

"God these reporters are relentless." Thea complains at the throng of people waiting for them at the bottom of the steps to the courthouse. Across the street protesters hurl insults and demand their mothers’ death. 

Thea calls out with fear. “Ollie.” 

“Stay close.” he tucks her under his arm and uses his other hand to press forward using forcefulness when necessary. 

Inside his mother and Jean sit to the right. He leads Thea to sit behind them. The tension doubles as the prosecution arrives and triples when judge sits. "Docket ending in 4587 State vs. Queen."

The judge begins. "Alright, I’ll hear motions, ladies first."

"Your honor we’d like to be heard again on the issue of bail. Ms. Queen has languished in the iron heights prison for five months.”

His tone does nothing to set Oliver as ease. “And in those five months did the five hundred and three people she’s charged with killing miraculously return from the dead? If not I’m a little unclear how the passage of time is relevant.”

"May I remind the court the defendant is presumed innocent."

"No need. I went to law school. It’s where I learned that bail once denied cannot be set in the absence of change of circumstance." he says effectively denying the request. “Mr. Chase what do you have for me?”

Adrian Chase stands. “Your honor, the state has no pre-trial motions to make at this time, but we would like to serve notice to the defense pursuant to rule of criminal procedure fifteen.” 

Oliver doesn’t know what that means, but he wants nothing more than to punch the smug expression off Chase’s face. 

Jean stand abruptly and immediately his senses go into over drive. “Your honor, I would like to conference with the district attorney!”

Chase ignores her. “There’s really no need, nor any obligation.” 

"What about professional courtesy?" she asks then turns to the judge. "Your honor, I would like to have a conversation with Mr. Chase before he decides to seek the death penalty."

The room begins to fill with the murmurs of the witnesses. "What?!" Thea gasps.

“Your client aided and abided mass murder." Chase says coldly. "Five hundred and three conversations wouldn’t convince me that Moira Queen shouldn’t be the five hundred and fourth fatality.”

Thea has a death grip on his arm. "I believe you have your answer Ms. Loring." The Judge says with an impartial air. 

Oliver reaches out to reassure his mother. Her hand wraps tightly around the one he's placed on her shoulder. Escorts come to take her away. Oliver doesn't have any idea what to do now. The only other person he knows with extensive knowledge of the legal system is in no position to help their self let alone him.

“Can we see her? Ollie.” Thea is about ready to burst into tears. Shit. 

“Hold on.” He looks around until he sees Jean.

“I want to see my mom.” Thea beats him to the punch. 

Jean seems pleased by her request. “She’ll be en route back to Iron heights. We can meet her there.” 

Thea hasn't spoken a word since they left the court house. It’s guilt. He knows. More than anything he’s relieved she’s come around. 

Entering the common space his mother is overwhelmed by his sisters’ presence. “Thea!” 

Breaking, Thea hurries to hug her. “Mom! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

It's then that he turns to Jean. "What do we do?"

"Mount our defense-" Jean hardly begins before Moira cuts her off.

“It won’t come to that. Chase has offered a deal and I’m going to take it.”

“What’s the deal?”

Resigned she tells them. “Five hundred and three years. No parole.”

“A life sentence.” Thea says bitterly. Her tone surprises him.

“No." This is crazy, Malcolm did this. "Mom, you have a solid case." You can win this. There’s no reason- unless” Jean suspected she was hiding something. “What do they have that’s so incriminating?”

“Listen to me, both of you. This case relies heavily on the integrity of my character. For a long time now I've had to make compromises that most people couldn't fathom or understand or forgive.”

“Are you worried that whatever comes out will make us think less of you?”

“Whatever it is we can handle it.” Thea insists.

“Okay, okay.” Moira relents with some reservation. “Jean, tell Mr. Chase we won’t be accepting his agreement, but I won’t testify.”

“I understand, but Thea would be a good character witness. She would humanize you to the jury.”

“I don’t think-“ Moira begins and Oliver is already agreeing. 

“I’ll do it. Whatever I can I’ll do.”

He watches his mother work to keep from crying. “I love you both so much.” She clears her throat. “Now, Thea tell me about school.”

>>\------------------------------->

For the past hour Felicity’s phone has been between her hands. She’d gallantly resisted the urge to call Oliver despite everything in her screaming to know if he’s okay. The need is almost primal, something specific to their bond. She notes with new understanding. 

The TV’s been on and she’s sitting elbows to her knees, chin on her hands, phone inside them hardly catching any of it through her thoughts. He said he’d call…

It rings and she yelps dropping it. Arms flailing she grabs it and takes a breath to hopefully sound normal. 

"Hey."

“Felicity.” he says her name like it's the only good thing he's ever known.

“How'd it go?” It’s bad.

“The judge approved the prosecution’s request to seek the death penalty.”

“Oh my God. Oliver I’m so sorry.” Worse than bad. 

“Thea’s taking it hard. Now she’s going to be a witness. She cried the whole way home.”

“You don’t sound so good yourself.”

“I’m fine.”

“Oliver.” 

She bites her thumb. Then throws any inhibitions from her mind. “Send me your address. I’m coming over.”

He doesn’t protest which tells her exactly what frame of mind he's in. 

Before hanging up she reassures him. “I’m on my way.” 

Picking up her toothbrush from the bathroom she pauses. Yesterday she'd been entirely overwhelmed by the idea of dinner with his family. Now she's packing a bag and planning to stay the night. 

Because it's Oliver.

From her window she can see the cab pull up. Multitasking she gets in and gives the driver the address. "Oh! Can we get ice cream first?"

"Sure Miss, whatever." 

>>\------------------------------->

“Hi.” Oliver opens the door giving a half smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

There’s a barrier between her and what he’s feeling like he’s trying to pretend he’s okay. 

"I brought ice cream." A warm affection sweeps around her and she grips her bags tighter as Oliver moves in closer. He kisses her like he has a thousand words he can't quite say. 

“Better than Rocky Road."

"Mmm, that was flirting."

"So smart." he says equal parts teasing and admiration. "Come on." His fingers lace through hers to lead the way, but she stops as soon as she's inside.

"Wow." he thinks she might be impressed. "It's like a castle." she laughs. "Queens live in a castle." she shakes her head adorably. "Sorry, stupid joke."

Amused he pulls her closer. "I always thought it was more of a museum."

"You grew up here."

"Yeah, it really hasn't changed much, aside from my mother rotating the furniture seasonally and the art getting progressively more expensive."

"You must be Felicity.” At the top of the stairs stands a young woman with brunette hair she immediately makes the connection that it's Oliver's sister Thea.

“Guilty.” she says casually. “Oh God! I’m sorry! I mean yes that’s me. Ugh- you must be Thea.” Frack!

Oliver recovers for her. Bless him. “Felicity brought ice cream.”

“Yes! And hopefully it will not only bring you a bit of comfort, but will now absolve me of that incredibly awful first impression.”

Thea pulls her into a hug which she awkwardly returns with her one free arm. “No harm done Felicity, really.” she takes the bag plastic bag from her. 

“That was so bad.” Felicity whispers under her breath to Oliver. He chuckles. Her stomach swoops as she feels his hand lingering at the small of her back. 

“Rocky Road, my favorite.” Thea raises an eyebrow at her brother. 

“Oliver might have shared that.”

“Might have come up.”

“So, What do you like to do with your free time. Oliver was a bit stingy with the details on this end.”

Honestly the only thing she can think of is the lair and as far as off the table things go that’s like, in another house entirely, off. “Oh, you know Netflix.”

“Please don’t follow that up with ‘and chill.’”

“No!” She panics and Oliver doesn’t seem to share said panic. “No chilling. No.”

“Got it.” Thea says biting back a grin. Oliver is just about to ask what’s happening when Felicity speaks up. 

“What about you, hobbies, collections?” 

“Uh, school takes up most of my time. Aside from that I like to shop. Mostly online now.”

In that moment Thea looks more like her brother than she has all night. Like a punch to the gut she feels her loneliness. It makes sense. The Queens are local celebrities. They’re constantly in the news. Everybody knows who she is and everybody thinks they know what her mother did. 

Taking a bite from her own bowl she strengthens her resolve to befriend Thea. 

With the most adorably thoughtful look on his face Oliver says, “I seem to remember you being into horses.”

“Ollie, I got bucked off when I was ten and haven’t looked at one since.”

“Right."

"When I was ten I just wanted to build a supercomputer."

"Wow, that’s… ambitious." Thea's eyebrows are at her hairline.

She smiles. “Uh- my dad and I used to build computers together. It kinda became my thing.”

"That’s adorable.”

Felicity blushes. 

Thea continues “I’m just imagining a little blonde girl working on a computer with big glasses and-“

“I dye it actually.” She confesses. 

“Really?” Oliver leans over to get a closer look at her hair.

Self consciously, Felicity ducks away.

"This was perfect Felicity.” Thea takes her dishes to the sink. “Thank you." 

“Anytime Thea.”

“Night Speedy.”

“Night.” She tells them both. 

With Thea gone the room goes quiet. Felicity is extremely focused on her suddenly interesting, melting ice cream. 

“Thank you. You made her forget for a bit.” This time his smile does reach his eyes. 

Setting her spoon in her empty bowl Felicity turns and faces him fully. “You too?”

Gently tugging in her marked hand he assures her. “Yeah, me too.” Mission accomplished. 

“Good.” She runs her hand along his jaw and shifts to her tip toes for a sweet languid kiss. 

When she sinks down to her height Oliver follows resting his forehead against hers. “It’s late.” He whispers. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” His arms band abound her pulling her closer and she can’t not slide her hands up his chest to band around his neck.

Felicity decides now would probably be a good time to tell him about last night. 

"You should know that Sara, has been stalking me."

"What?" Oliver pulls back enough to look at her. 

"To make sure I don’t get mugged." She clarifies. 

Understanding crosses his face. “Remind me to thank her."

"Ha ha." she pretends to laugh.

“Maybe like a fruit basket or something… edible arrangement-“

"Would you cut it out? I'm trying to make a compromise here."

Nodding he shows his compliance. 

"I know I haven’t been on the team that long, but every time you go out in the field I hold my breath until you get back." A heavy emotion fills the space between them and Oliver picks up on it instantly moving to pull her closer. "hold on-" her hand rests against his chest. 

Taking a deep breath she moves it to his shoulder and thoughtlessly down his arm resting hers on his. "And if I feel that way when you have a team and weapons and biceps…” she squeezes. “I can imagine how you would feel too. I just- can’t accept that car.”

“You don’t have to tell anyone it was from me. Hell, you don’t have to say anything.”

“This isn’t about what people think of me.” She says startled by her own honesty. “It’s not my professional reputation I’m worried about.”

“What-?”

“My point is-“ she interrupts “Sara is going to be taking me back and forth to the lair from now on.”

He’ll take the win. “Thank you.”

Felicity washes the spoons and bowls. 

“You don’t have to do that. Raisa will get it when she comes in. ”

“Oliver, I can clean dishes.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Though his sentence his complete Felicity feels as though he wants to say more. 

“Done.” She says punctuating her words by tapping her wet finger to his nose before drying her hands.

She accepts that there are some things Oliver can’t talk about, but she hates that he carries the burden alone.”

“So,” He says unaware of the shift in her thoughts. “This house has five guest bedrooms and you’re welcome to any of those or…”

She laughs. “In the interest of non conflicting morning routines… guest.”

Despite his efforts to seem indifferent she can tell he’s pouting. She can also tell that he’s purposely taking his time showing her to her temporary room. 

“Mine is right there.”

Felicity quirks an eyebrow at him. “If I need anything?”

“Anything.” He assures her with an intense smolder that has her heart swooping in the chest. 

“Goodnight.” She whispers rising up to give him one last kiss. Damn. She thinks closing the door. Damn. 

>>\------------------------------->

Felicity hasn’t worn a skirt in a very long time, but she is not regretting the one she has on today. It’s yellow and she’s paired it with an orange tank top and a gray blazer. She feels confident especially as her heals snap against the hardwood on the way back to the kitchen. 

“Felicity.” That’s not Oliver. 

“Mr. Steele!”

“I think Walter would be appropriate.”

“Right, uh…” she sits. “You come here often?” She asks. “I didn’t mean that!” Frack. What is wrong with her?!

“I know what you meant, and yes as a matter of fact, I do.”

“Oh!” That’s surprising. A woman with dark hair begins to make her a plate. 

“Moira and I have been friends since childhood. When Robert and Oliver died she was overwhelmed by grief, understandably. My visits became more frequent. Now, truthfully I feel responsible for watching over Thea and Oliver while Moira is unable.”

“Morning.” Thea mumbles sleepily. 

“Good Morning.” He smiles affectionately. 

“Is it?”

“Maybe not but I can wish you one anyway.” He sighs. “I know it’s hard to keep positive.”

"They want to kill her. I know I felt like she was a coward for not standing up to Malcolm, but she doesn’t deserve to die. I just- feel so guilty for ignoring her for so long.”

"Then maybe you should take the day and go see her." Thea nods taking his suggestion seriously.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Oliver says as he enters his suit jacket is draped over his arm. 

“Thank you for not saying I told you so.” Thea says genuinely. 

“No problem, Speedy.” there's a sharp tinge of fear in the air. Tensing he looks to Felicity who is staring back at him with wide eyes. Almost unconsciously she glances to her right. 

Shit. He didn't tell her about Walter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of Thea. 
> 
> I know this story is an Olicity one so I tried to keep the focus towards them though the trial is heavily effecting both Olicity and Thea's trajectory. I have similar things planed for Dig, Sara and Roy too so... if this balance is not working let me know.
> 
> Also, thank you! Thank you for commenting. Thank you for reading. Thank you for liking. Thank you for Bookmarking. Thank you for retweeting and rebloging! Thank you! Thank you! You are all the best and I wish you the best!
> 
> Side note: I have, for the foreseeable future, cut out social media, but I am still writing. I want to keep getting better at this and I really want to finish! lol.
> 
> Update: So, I am not by any means an editor. Like... I’m so bad at that and mostly with this I’ve been focused on just marking sure I keep going, but last week I reread everything to makes sure on a storytelling level it was progressing and found sooooo many stupid mistakes! So I’d like to give an especially loud shout out to all of you whole liked and commented ect. despite this! You are truly the best readers and author could hope for! Love, health and happiness to all of you!!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

"Oliver! I suppose congratulations are in order, yes?" Walter asks knowingly. Oliver doesn’t breathe while waiting for Felicity to do… something. 

“Thank you, Walter.” She says still a bit wary. 

"Does Moira know?”

He snaps back. “Oh, yes.” Both Walter and Thea seem oblivious to the tension he feels.

“Good. I know she’s wanted this for you, and I as well. I wish you both every happiness.”

“Thank you.” Felicity says more relaxed this time. 

“Breakfast, Mr. Oliver?”

“Just coffee thanks.” He looks to sit down and Thea jumps up vacating the spot next to Felicity. 

“Here.” She chugs the rest of her orange juice. “I’m gonna get ready. Sit.” Taking his cup from Rasia, he does. 

“Damn." Walter says to his phone. "I have to go. Someone tried to cash a fake check from Queen Consolidated."

"What?" 

"Nothing that can't be fixed, but it's definitely not how I wanted to start my day." He turns around, but not seeing what he was looking for turns back. "See you at the office and give my thanks to Raisa." 

"Of course." The moment he's out of earshot Oliver turns to Felicity.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you about Walter. It completely slipped my mind." he's rambling.

“I know. It’s okay.” He searches her gaze. It’s not that she’s lying, but she’s trying to convince herself as much as she’s trying to assure him. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Oliver promises.” Make sure he knows we don’t want anyone to know.” The words feel weird in his mouth.

Taking his hand Felicity give a half smile. Anything she wanted to say is cut off by a knock at the front door. 

“Sara’s here. I asked her to drive me in.” he can see the relief on her face like she's glad to put this conversation on hold. There's dread swelling in his stomach. “Hey,” Feet on the floor she gently pulls his face down to hers for a simple kiss that pacifies. “I’ll see you in the Arrow cave.”

“That’s 2.0.” with a delighted smile she turns to leave. He can hear them talking, just before the door shuts.

It's cooler than the day before, Felicity notes stepping out under the portico. "Hey, sorry I missed the morning workout."

“I'm sure you made up for it." she winks getting into the driver’s seat.

Felicity almost trips over the implication. “Sara! We didn’t." she shuts her door. "Not that I wouldn’t, because yeah, but we’re not, because…” because… is there a reason?

"Felicity it is okay to be attracted to your soulmate." Sara says sympathetically.

Sinking into the seat she tries to explain. "I just want to take things slow. I mean what if we don’t work out?"

"Okay, first of all Ollie would quite literally give you the entire world if you asked for it." Sara begins as if there is no simpler truth. "Second, I really think you need to look up the definition of the word soulmate. And third, what on earth makes you think you aren't going to?"

"I- it just happens sometimes. Like look at you and your soulmate. You must miss her."

"Nyssa, yeah, but we both know that there's no place we'd rather than together. Knowing that if she had a choice she'd be here, it helps."

“That makes sense.” She concedes really not wanting to talk about it.

It's polarizing, because while there's an intrinsic part of her that wants to flourish independently there's the part that seems to come alive at the mere thought of Oliver. 

Pulling up to the curb Sara asks, “You need a ride to the foundry?”

“Uh, no, thanks though.”

“‘Kay, see ya.”

Felicity waves… like a dork. She thinks pivoting on her heals before steeling herself to face the day.

>>\------------------------------->

"Mr. Queen." Kendra stands startled. "You're here."

"I am. What do I have scheduled for today?"

"Nothing sir. You blocked your schedule this week for the trial."

"Right."

Sinking into the chair behind his desk he reads one email from Tom Baker in Acquisitions before getting distracted. 

Walter was thankfully, understanding. Taking his office phone off the cradle he considers calling Felicity, but put the phone back knowing it would only upset her further. Instead he sends a text. 

She was scared. Why? He doesn’t know, but that’s what he felt. 

When Felicity was lying on that table he considered the Arrow would be the thing to push her away, but she'd taken to that like she'd been made for it. 

Maybe she was. When they touched… it wasn't Oliver. It was the Arrow. Maybe only a part of him is her soulmate. The view from his office is blurry as he stares unfocused and trapped in his thoughts. 

The monster inside him has a mate, but the man isn’t worthy of one. He acknowledges the bitter truth of it. 

"Oliver Queens office." he hears Kendra answer the phone. Suddenly the office is stifling. He doesn’t belong here. He never did and his mother never saw it, but he knew. Now everyone does. He's become CEO by default. Shit. 

Jumping up he tries to look casual, but he feels so on edge. He wants his bow. Now. 

He's a mess of rash actions and responses to the traffic on his way to Verdant. It's to early to go out in the hood, but he can shoot. He loses himself in the rhythm. Each knock and pull builds on the last until he's a mess of tension. 

Even when Roy comes down and they begin to spar the volatile nature of his offense has Roy avoiding more than attacking. Oliver willingly gives into it. 

"Oliver!" Dig shouts breaking his focus. "Maybe we should go for a bit." When he turns back to Roy he sees him panting heavily. He doesn't move, but they change places. Roy off the mats and Dig on. Like a light switch he flips back into the feeling. Dig is more of a challenge and it likes that. 

A hit to his jaw has him pulling back. "Talk it out man." Dig takes the opportunity to say.

Taking a swing Dig ducks. He doesn’t' need to talk. He needs to focus. Dig arches an eyebrow expectantly and he relents. "Walter and Felicity met this morning. It freaked her out I know it did. I felt it."

"I think Felicity made it pretty clear she doesn’t want to mix her work life and her personal life."

"It's more than that. It's me."

"What, just because you didn't have passionate sex for a week straight, move in together, and get married you think there's something wrong with you?"

Clenching his jaw he looks at the floor winching a bit and both the good hit Dig got in and his question.

"Maybe it’s not you," he continues. "or just you." Oliver waits for him to explain, because he isn’t following. "Look, you came back from that island over a year ago, but you're still on an island. Maybe Felicity is on her own island."

The thought of Felicity being on Lian Yu, that darkness would dare touch her sends a visceral jolt through his system. She's the brightest person he knows, but could that be  
her mask? Like Oliver Queen is his. 

"Just talk to her and you know 'talk to her'." he emphasizes. 

"Got it." the disbelieving look he gets from Dig has him rolling his eyes. "I will." Heading to the shower Oliver pauses at the sight of Roy throwing fletchettes at a target. 

"Hey, sorry about earlier." he offers genuinely.

Roy's eyes widen shocked before he shakes his head clean and gives a sharp answering nod. Accepting it Oliver continues on his route though the basement. 

>>\------------------------------->

The bus rolls to a stop and walking home she can’t help but stop in that alley. It’s dirty and unremarkable like a billion others in the city, but her entire world changed in there. 

Stepping into it she notes the chipped brick from Roy’s arrow. He gaze drifts up to the rooftop as she almost feels the swoop in her belly like she had as they flew. 

Shaking her head she turns back and decides to order pizza. Being a horrid cook Felicity was not afraid of leftovers. She usually over bought for that very reason. Not everything holds up the next day, but pizza from Gio's seems to be better the second day. 

Felicity smiles tipping the delivery guy before closing the door. She has a bit more time than usual before heading to her night job. Honestly an early dinner would be nice. 

Seeing the box on the table she suddenly realizes how long it’s been since she’s done this. All things considered she might not be doing too much more of it either. She’s yet to see the talents of ‘Chef Oliver,’ but if it’s anything like breakfast, takeout nights will be few and far between. 

Breakfast- ugh- this morning. She groans as the memory assaults her. She’d been shocked and terrified. Logically she realizes Walters personal connections to the Queen family gives him an invested reason not to say anything. Still when she got the text from Oliver she was relieved. 

At the end of the day it didn’t matter. Oliver needed her. Again she feels the schism. She’s fighting for what she wants and against what she wants at the same time. 

And it’s giving her a headache. 

Trying to shake those thoughts away she turns the TV on for background noise. Then she shifts her focus is on her tablet. That is until a national news run highlights a jewel thief commonly known as The Dodger. Mostly out of curiosity she runs a search and finds he has very specific, very valuable interests.

His next move is obvious. Star City museum is unveiling their newest exhibit with a gala later this week. She gets the plans, guest list, catering company, and anything she thinks might help. Oliver could say no. There's a lot going on right now, but she has no doubt they could handle this. 

And she tells Dig and Roy as much as soon as she steps off the stairs under the club. 

“I think we could do this. SCPD isn’t clued in. They don’t even have a case.”

“Case?” Oliver grabs her attention. He’s obviously just taken a shower. 

“Yeah,” she swallows. “I know we don’t typically go after jewel thieves, but he’s killed three people in three cities and he’s coming here.”

“How do you know?”

“He has a type.” She explains what she’s found and he listens. “The thing is…” she pauses. “It’s tomorrow night.”

“Okay, so what’s the play?" Excitement washes over her and she makes sure he knows. "It's kind of a two part plan. Um, we need to put a tracker on the jewel and follow the victim until he leads us to The Dodger."

"We could give him a victim. Keep innocent people from getting hurt." 

"Do we know how he picks them?"

"No, but if we're posing as guests we could increase the odds of him choosing one of us-“ Her sentence is cut off by Digs phone ringing. 

"It's Lyla." he explains walking out. 

"I probably shouldn't be so excited about this." Oliver shrugs.

“Probably.” Roy teases before walking away. 

"I tried to do this once, in college… use the hacking to help people. It didn’t end well.” She remembers. She hasn’t thought about Cooper in… a very long time. 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice is softer and he’s closer than he had been a moment ago. A warmth surrounds her and it’s so inviting. She wants to melt into it. ”You said last night- you weren’t worried about us affecting work, but… I felt it. You were terrified, both at the investors briefing and in the kitchen this morning.

“I- I don’t know okay. I just don’t want- I mean I- I want-“ she wasn’t expecting this to come up and honesty she’s still trying to figure it all out. She can’t do this right now. She just-

“Okay. Okay. It’s okay.” He reassures her. “Right now let’s focus on this Dodger thing.” Felicity nods agreeing. 

Diggle walks back in and Felicity closes her eyes to regain her composure. 

Oliver takes a few steps back. His jaw is clenched and he can’t ignore the firm wall Felicity has up right now. Shit. 

>>\------------------------------->

It’s not exactly unpleasant, but when she’d picked out the gold dress she hadn’t expected to be hidden away in the storage closet. 

“Overwatch.” Oliver's voice is in her ear.

“Jewel hasn’t moved." he sighs and it's clear he's heard her discontent. 

Sara speaks up. "What are the odds that he's already picked someone?"

"Thirty minutes into this party, pretty likely."

"So, how will we spot the victim?"

“Look for a collar.” Oliver suggests. 

Felicity interrupts. "Guys it's moving."

"Where?"

“Spartan on your left.”

“Where?!?” 

"It’s passed you." 

"There's a crowd of people here." Dig gets frustrated looking for a collared victim.

“He’s right-“ moving on instinct she swings the door open intending to hit him with it. The only problem is she’s on the wrong side of the hall. Startled he freezes. 

“If you want that you’re going to have to bid.”

“Am I?” the tilt of his head and malicious grin set her on edge. 

"Frack. You're him." That’s the actual dodger. Double frack.

“Overwatch, I’m on my way.” Oliver says. The rest of the team echoes his sentiment. She’s nodding while the thief is advancing trapping her back in the closet. 

“Beautiful girl like you-“ He says snapping his arm out to grab her throat. “deserves a beautiful piece of jewelry.” She feels the loss of oxygen. 

“Overwatch?” She can’t call out for help. The next thing she hears is a snap. Then her knees give way. 

The room is blurry even with her contacts in the chemical smell his giving her a headache.  
“Felicity?” She hears them calling on the coms… wait no. That’s Roy. He’s with her now. 

"It was him. The dodger." she coughs her voice is raspy.

“Shit, Arrow, he put a collar on her.” 

“Where is he!?!?!” She hands Roy her tablet. 

“Moving fast. In a car I think.” 

Diggle speaks. “I’m headed to Arsenal and Overwatch to try and defuse the bomb.”

“Arrow, I’m headed your way.” Sara says. 

Diggle slams into the door frame. "Let me see." he moves in and Felicity panics. 

"No!" She’s pushing at Roy. “You have to get away from me. You have to get away!”

“Hey! We’re not going anywhere!” Dig says switching places with Roy. 

"Let me see." He's staying calm and she tries to steady herself.

There's a lot of chatter over the com and she isn’t so much paying attention as clinging to every word Oliver says. Felicity knows the moment he has him. He's angry and he doesn’t bother with too many words before disabling the guy.

There's a beep and a click similar to the one before and the moment its loose she's pulling it away. 

“It’s over. It’s off.” Roy says. 

“Let’s go.” Diggle pulls her off the floor. 

"Felicity?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

Inside the van Diggle hands her a blanket and Roy sits down next to her. He's a good kid she thinks absently. The door opens and she feels Oliver's fear slam into her. It has her reaching for him and Oliver doesn’t waste a second pulling her close. Heavy emotion explodes around them she can't exactly tell the difference his feelings and our own. They're wrapped around each other her face pressed against his neck. He's solid beneath her and she feels safe with his arms. With a sigh she relaxes into his him. That seems to put Oliver a bit more at ease. 

"Boss." Roy gets his attention. They're still in a pretty public space. 

"We gotta get out of here." Sara says. 

"We'll take the car." The one he and Dig drove in as billionaire and body guard. The keys are with the valet. "I'm taking you home." he says just to her.

Grateful all she can do is be pulled along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I had a thing I was writing towards that would have felt unjustified if I went straight into the original chapter eleven. So, here is the new and improved chapter eleven. lol. I'm probably not going to keep the same schedule I had before, but chapter 12 is being reworked a bit and quite a bit of it is done. It might be up sooner rather than later.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, writing, commenting, and waiting. I hope you have an Amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing week!


	12. Chapter 12

“I didn’t tell them goodnight.” Felicity says halfway across town. Worry fringes the edge of his mind. She’s been uncharacteristically quiet the whole ride and that’s the last thing he thought she’d say. There’s a rasp to her voice that makes him angry. 

Looking over he sees her hand resting on her collar bone. The hand he marked when he plucked her from that dingy alley. He takes it and knots their fingers together. 

The next time he looks over she’s staring at them. The air carries their emotions. Hers seem unsettled. There’s contentment, fear, resolve, curiosity and he latches onto each one, riding them with her, wondering where they’ll settle. More than anything he wants her to talk. Let him know where her thoughts are. It takes a lot for him to wait until they’ve made it to her place. 

Turning the car off he’s forced to let go of her hand. Opening the door she sits unmoving, staring ahead. 

“Felicity?” 

Her blue eyes meet his. “I’m okay.” She says, but he can feel she’s embarrassed. She’s moving fast, pushing passed him, fumbling with her keys. Inside she’s turning on the lights, kicking off her heals and she only seems to be getting more frantic. Feet bare she sweeps through the living room, fluffing pillows rearranging books and throwing away a half empty water bottle mumbling to herself throughout. Her gold dress sparkling along the way with the color of her mark the most exposed he’s ever seen. She’s-

“Felicity-” He’d been forced to ignore the observation earlier but now…

“I’m okay.” She responds reflexively. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Halfway to the kitchen she freezes staring at him. A moment passes and he feels a bit awkward still standing on the door mat. “I haven’t worn a dress in- I honestly can’t remember.” 

Shaking his head, a bit amused. “I’ve never… you don’t typically…”

“Sleeves.”

“Right.”

That didn’t really make sense, but she seemed to be making sense of him. He can’t seem to do the same for her. 

“Talk to me Felicity.” He lets her feel how much he wants this. Closing the distance between them he takes her hand again and she squeezes back. After a moment she sighs. 

“I was really scared tonight.” She offers. The emotion between them is tight and hesitant, a bit unsure. “On the way here I- kept replying it in my mind. I didn’t want to die and I didn’t want Roy and Digg to… you saved us. You saved me.”

“Always.” He means that with every fiber of his being. He means that with every fiber of his being. Oliver can't help that his heart speeds up as something inside Felicity shifts.

"My dad- he left us, me and my mom. He was her soulmate, I was seven, and my mom she… I watched her trying to live her life dead inside. I was scared of becoming that. I think I always will be, maybe even more now that- that I found you." Oliver wants to fight her fear with every promise he can make her. He doesn't get the chance.

“But tonight I realized- I’m even more terrified of something else…" There's a split second where the tension snaps and he feels it like a shot of adrenalin. It heightens his senses and he feels everything acutely. Her fingers pull from his hand and find their way into his hair like gravity pulls on the earth he's pulled down to her and this kiss consumes him like none of the others they shared. It burns the way he feels her around him and Oliver can only revel in it. He needs her. More. Closer. He hears her whimper and he stops. Looking up into her eyes it takes every logical brain cell he still has functioning to make sense of the fact that he's picked her up and he's holding her. 

Her eyes close and her forehead rests on his. He feels himself relax and Felicity wraps herself more tightly around him.

This.

He feels it as though she spoken it out loud. She was terrified they'd never have this.

>>\------------------------------->

Felicity wakes with her alarm. It’s Thursday and probably had the best night sleep she's had in months. There's a groan behind her. Smiling she turns to find Oliver lying on his stomach an adorably grumpy expression on his face. 

Turning off her alarm she rolls to mirror him. 

"Morning." he mumbles. The air around them heavily satiated. 

"Morning." his eyes are closed. So she kisses his face. Each part that's exposed peppering kisses all over until he leans up and kisses her back, fighting a huge smile. 

"We gotta get ready." she finally says.

"We could not." he teases.

No office. No foundry. Skip the workout. That pulls her out of the moment. She sits up. 

“Hey, what is it?”

“I want to go to the Arrow Cave.”

“Felicity you don’t-” his hand gently slides down her arm. 

“Sara will be there. We’re supposed to train.” He pauses. 

“She isn’t going to push you for missing a day. Especially not after-”

“That's why I want to. I- I should have know what to do.” There’s something behind her words. He knows she needs this. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Grateful she leans in and kisses him before heading to the bathroom. Deciding it’s better to shower after the super sweaty work out she yells, “I’m gonna pack a bag and shower at the foundry.” 

“Felicity, you have no food.” Oliver appears in the door frame. 

“Um there’s bread right. I can make toast.”

“Toast.”

“Yeah.”

“Felicity.”

“What?”

“You literally have half a pizza and a carton of orange juice.”

“Yeah! Cold pizza is the best!” Remembering Gios. 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

“Oliver Queen, are you a food snob?” she narrows her eyes. 

“I think if anyone has a right to be, the guy who was stranded on an island gets to be the food snob.”

Her feet move towards him against the tiled floor. “And an island joke? You must have slept real good last night.”

“As a matter of fact I did.” The way his voice drops makes the air crackle between them. She bites her lip. 

“We-“ he continues. “will get breakfast- actual breakfast- on the way.”

“Deal.”

>>\------------------------------->

She's pretty focused on her own moves when out of the corner of her eye she sees Oliver throw Roy down on the mats hard.

"Oliver!"

"What the hell?"

"I just noted that he came in wearing the same cloths we saw him in last night."

Sara snorts, "You dig your own grave kid." then puts her hands back up for Felicity. Biting back a grin she ignores them.

It seems like her progress has been minimal, but Sara keeps telling her she’s doing well. Sara was also right about Digs creepy internal alarm clock. He actually gives warnings as time passes. 

“You ready?” Sara asks and Felicity nods in response before grabbing her things. 

Oliver’s radiating happiness announces his proximity before he wraps his arms around her from behind. “See you later.”

“Let’s meet in our secret Lair.”

“Deal.” She grins before turning in his arms and taking his face in her hands. The kiss is brief, but it’s enough to get a fake gag out of Roy. 

“It’s fine.” Felicity laughs tugging him by their hands.

Digg waves at them before heading to his own car, anxious to get back to Andi.

Oliver stops just before getting in. He answers his vibrating phone, but the feeling that permeates the air stops her from getting in the car with Sara. She can't hear the conversation, but as soon as the phone is back in his pocket she calls out.

"What is it?"

Almost as though he's gone pale he answers. "Trial resumes tomorrow."

>>\------------------------------->

Everything in the courtroom sets him on edge. This is easily five times worse than being in a boardroom. 

“And it worked." Chase addresses the Jury. "The Glades were destroyed. Homes and lives were lost, all because of her actions." He points an accessory finger at Moira. "True she had second thoughts remorse which compelled her to deliver this statement. But on behalf of the five hundred and three lives that were extinguished that day I say Moira Queen, your remorse comes too late.”

Jean works to undo the damage Chase has done. “Why wouldn’t those threats silence her? Why wouldn’t Moira Queen be terrified? Malcolm Merlyn killed her Soulmate attempted to kill her son. Why wouldn’t she be in fear for her life, for the lives of her children. What would you do if it were your children in the cross hairs of a mad man’s rage?”

By the time they've finished Oliver isn't sure what he wants more Felicity or his bow.

>>\------------------------------->

Felicity isn’t sure why she decided to torture herself at work like this, but the news feed has been running on her phone all day. 

“Both sides have completed their opening arguments in the Moira Queen Trial.” she hears through her Bluetooth headphones. 

Glancing over they show the same picture of Oliver along with the feed of him and Thea arriving that morning.

This is supposed to go on all day and deliberation could go into the night. She knows she'll need a distraction after work.

Before she can second guess herself she pulls out her phone. 

"Hello?"

“Hey Sara.”

“Felicity, is everything okay?”

“If you’re not busy. You wanna watch episode six tonight?”

“How do you like your pizza?” Felicity smiles at her friend’s response.

>>\------------------------------->

Thea sits on the stand and Oliver is tense while Chase closes in on her moving from seemingly innocent questions to more scathing ones. 

"The first time you'd seen your mother since she'd been arrested was the hearing. Correct?"

"Yes." 

"Why?"

She answers honestly. "I was angry."

"Were you trying to punish her?"

"I was, but I was wrong." 

"If you thought she was deserving of punishment why shouldn't they?"

She tried to find a good answer, but comes up short. Not that Chase gives her much of a chance to respond before nailing his point home. 

Shit.

>>\------------------------------->

In the defendants quarters Thea looks as though she might cry.

“Was that as bad as it seemed?” She asks tentatively.

"It was a setback." Jean says delicately before turning around. "Moira-"

His mother cuts her off. "No, I told you I won’t testify." 

"I know you did, but now you have to." Moira goes to argue

"She’s right mom." she is, but the look his mother gives him his filled with fear. "Jean can you give us a minute?"

"Oliver, if I testify it will destroy our family."

"If your lawyer is right you don’t have a choice. Mom it was secrets and lies that put you in this situation. It’s time for the truth to have its day."

"Ollie's right. No one can tell your story better than you."

>>\------------------------------->

Jean does an amazing job crafting her questions. To which his mother has eloquent answers. The only thing that really has him concerned is that Jean seemed sure Chase felt he had an ace in the hole and if he did now would be the time to play it.

"Ms. Queen." The way Chase walks threateningly towards his mother has Oliver itching for his bow.

"What was your relationship to Malcolm?"

"Difficult to explain."

"How so?"

"At first he was just a friend of Robert, then a friend of the family, and then he wanted us to join him in a business venture. It was after that things became more complicated."

"Complicated, because Robert Queen wasn't your soulmate- Malcom Merlyn was."

"What? No!"

"Handshakes are a common mark Ms. Queen one that many people can share. You and Malcolm both share palm marks, but Robert and the late Rebecca Merlyn don’t." 

"My hand print is on Roberts shoulder."

"It isn’t difficult to see how this could happen. The two of you using both the Queen family influence to your advantage."

"It didn't happen that way at all Mr. Chase, and anytime that I forced myself to spend with that snake was simply to ensure no one I loved got hurt."

It's a poor argument that gives him hope, but the picture Chase paints has scandalous appeal.

>>\------------------------------->

Looking down at all the food on the table Felicity can’t help but smile. Sara clearly overbought. Felicity really didn’t want pizza again after both nights of fresh and leftovers, but three large fries and two slices of chocolate cake… Clearly they both stress eat. A woman after her own heart. She thinks warmly. 

"You and Oliver seemed a lot better the past few days. You talk to him?" she says after the opening action dies down.

"Yeah, life and death situations kinda bring that stuff out I guess.”

She laughs. “Not in the league. Life and death was morning training.”

“So, how did you get to be in the League of Assassins?”

“Uh, Nyssa actually, she found me and I wasn’t in a good place so I went along.”

“Wow, that’s quite the bad crowed to get caught up in?”

Sara laughs. “It wasn’t like a shady high school club. She saved my life.”

Instantly she’s reminded of Oliver. 

“Felicity-“ Sara begins a seriousness to her voice that holds her attention. "They're gonna be fine." 

Somehow Felicity doesn’t think that’s what Sara was going to say. She read a theory about how people can grow oblivious to the emotions of others, because they’ve grown used to the amplified emotions of their mates. Still she doesn’t think it’s something Sara’s ready to share yet and she can respect that.

"I know.” She says casually. “The Ewoks are more Gizmo than Gremlin." 

"That made no sense and I meant the Queens." She grabs another fry.

"Yeah, they will." That didn’t sound convincing. At all.

The alarm on Felicity's tablet goes off on the coffee table in front of them.

"What the hell is that?"

"News updates on Moira." Felicity clicks the video.

"A stunning result as Moira Queen is acquitted of all charges. This isn't the only good news for the Queen family, however. It seems as though Oliver Queen has found his soulmate. Footage shot this morning outside of the courthouse shows the Queen family arrival with Oliver showing new colors. Congratulations to both Oliver and Moira." The clip ends and Felicity is trying to remember how to breathe.

“Oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited to post this one, because this part that serves at the catalyst for the third act! Let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for supporting in all the ways that you do!  
> Have a super, awesome, amazing, and wonderful week! <3


End file.
